Behind These Sapphire Eyes
by Blossom99
Summary: She is a girl who lost everything she held dear in life. But can one boy change that and re-spark the light deep within her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The sun glowed relentlessly into Téa's room, forcing her to cease the continuous action of snoozing her phone's alarm. She forcefully swung herself out of the warmth of her king-sized bed and made her way to the bathroom, where she took a quick 15-minute shower before brushing her teeth and exiting with a small towel wrapped around her. She opened her closet and quickly found her Domino High School uniform hanging neatly at the end of her wardrobes railing. She dressed briskly before heading downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Her house was eerily silent, something she should have gotten used too since...the incident. Shaking the thought from her head, she quickly ate some toast and drank a cold glass of water before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

* * *

As she approached the school gates, she inhaled deeply pulling her body up straighter than normal.

 _"Well...time to go again, I guess."_ She thought to herself as she entered the gates, a broad smile cemented on her face as she went.

* * *

At her locker, Téa was still not wide awake. Her eyelids hung heavy and she had an overwhelming sensation of wanting to just fall asleep and never wake up. It was only the sudden chime of the warning bell that brought her back to her senses. She realised she had 5 minutes to get to class and began running in a panic down the corridor. She didn't realise that she was not looking where she was going. Seconds later, she felt her body collide sharply with another before she fell to the cold uncaring ground. It took only a few moments for Téa to realise what had happened and she was immediately launched into another wave of panic and embarrassment.

"I..I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and...and well I was in such a rush and...I..I didn't think to..."

She looked up and noticed a strong and firm hand reaching out toward her, compelling her to look for the body that owned it. Her eyes found a boy with piercing violet eyes and a well-tanned complexion staring down at her, with a compassionate smile on his lips. He wore a black leather tank top with the usual blue trousers and jacket that was the boys school uniform, as well as a leather choker around his neck and black studded boots on his feet. His tri-coloured hair rested spiky on his head with some golden bangs resting lightly over his eyes. He chuckled slightly at her dazed expression and finally broke the silence between them.

"It's OK. I'm fine. I wasn't the one who fell over. Are you OK? Let me help you up."

Téa shyly took the hand of the boy and allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position. She only came to the boy's shoulder in height, which intimidated her slightly but not enough to not answer him.

"Um...yes I'm fine...I wasn't looking where I was going so it's my fault...and well...thank you...bye!" She called as she walked speedily away from him with a slight blush crawling across her face.

"Hey! Wait up you...dropped this." the boy didn't shout realising she was too far away from him to hear. He held the dropped CD case in his hand and eyed it curiously before putting it in his bag and proceeding towards his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Téa sat down at a table in the cafeteria, alone and fatigued. She was feeling worse as the day went on, with awful headaches and stomach aches now being added on to fatigue, which was worse than ever. She sat staring at her lunch: a simple fruit pot and bottle of water. She wasn't bothered as such as healthy eating helped with her dancing training, it was just she wished for a diet that wasn't so damn boring. She was reeled from her thoughts as another dinner tray was placed on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

It was the boy she had bumped into this morning. He smiled at her warmly, making her blush slightly.

"No..um...go ahead."

He chuckled and sat down at the table. Their eyes held each other's gaze for a moment before the boy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, both now and this morning."

"Oh no! It's fine. As I said before I wasn't looking where I was going. I wanted to apologise for rushing off so abruptly actually, but since the morning classes were starting I had no choice."

"That's alright. By the way, that reminds me.."

He briefly reached into his bag and pulled out the CD that belonged to her

"This fell out your bag earlier."

He held the CD out to her.

"Ah thank you! I'm glad that it's not damaged" She smiled at him warmly. He was clearly a decent guy and reminded her of her...father. The memories began to relay themselves in her mind.

 _An overwhelming heat engulfed the air around the wreck of two burning cars. While one of the car's drivers had escaped without serious injury, the other cars driver and family had not faired so well. The child was in extreme distress from being separated from her parents._

 _"Mommy, Daddy, I want my Mommy and Daddy now! Why can't I see them? Please!"_

The boy noticed her spacing out, holding a sad faraway look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

Téa heard the sudden enquiry and left her memory recall in order to answer his question.

"Yeah sorry about that, and thank you again."

Her smile reappeared in an attempt to cover up her feelings.

"You're welcome..." The boy said, still wondering what just happened.

"By the way, I don't believe I caught your name. Mine is Atem Mutou." He told her cheerfully.

Téa smiled at his friendly nature, although she was still shy.

"Ah...um...Téa...I'm Téa Gardener." She replied and the boy smiled.

"Well, Téa, I'm glad to call you my friend from now on."

She smiled back at him, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a long time.

"Likewise Atem, I'd be privileged to have a good friend like you."

The two smiled at each other before eating their lunches and exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

The two new friends spent the rest of the day getting to know each other properly. Téa told Atem all about her dream dance career she had wanted since she was very young, which interested Atem greatly, he being the curious type. Atem told Téa about his dreams of becoming an archaeologist and wanting to study Egyptian ruins. Téa was fascinated by this and the two soon got into a deep and knowledgeable conversation on the topic. At the end of the school day, Téa found Atem waiting by her locker.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together?" He asked when she was closing her locker.

Téa felt a surge of panic fly up her stomach but knew she had to keep calm.

"I'm sorry Atem, but I have to go run some errands. I have to shop for dinner tonight and pick up a package from the post office." She said as convincingly as she could.

Atem's forehead creased in confusion.

"Why don't your parents do that? You have enough on your plate with studies." he enquired.

Téa knew she had to make a break for it before too many questions got asked.

"I have to go or I'll be late, goodbye Atem. See you tomorrow!" She shouted as she jogged out of the door, leaving Atem confused.

"She's been acting that way for a while now, Atem. I wouldn't take it personally..."

Atem turned in surprise to see his friend Bakura standing a few feet away. Atem was surprised Bakura knew Téa.

"How do you know Téa, Bakura? And what do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Let's walk home together and I'll tell you what I know." He replied and the two boys walked out of school together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the two boys walked through the back streets of Domino, Bakura began to speak.

"I've known Téa since I first moved to Domino, in fact, she was my first friend at school. She was so kind, welcoming and was always willing to help others, even when she had to do her own work. She was the most intelligent student in our class, always getting the highest results out of everyone. But most of all she was the brightest, always had a smile on her face even when things were bleak and morbid."

Atem nodded, taking in all of Bakura's words.

"But one day, she didn't show up to school, which was strange as she'd never missed a day even when she was really sick. Everyone thought that something might have required her to accompany her parents as they were always taking long business trips for their recording company, so no one really worried..."

Bakura held a faraway look in his eyes as if trying to grasp his memories from the caverns of his mind. After a deep breath, he began to speak.

"But when she came back to school, she just wasn't the same."

Atem stopped and his forehead creased.

"What do you mean Bakura? What happened to her?"

He was getting more curious every second.

Bakura stopped and began to stare into the sky.

"She became very distant to people. She no longer got involved with any of the other kids, she still held up her grades and helped people as much as she could but she just wasn't the same. But what really confirmed my suspicions was her smile. It no longer held the happiness and warmth it held for years before but it now and still does hold a faraway sadness..."

Atem looked at Bakura, astonished at his words. The way Bakura spoke made it sound so strange and mysterious, and yet so morbid all at the same time.

"It must have been something truly devastating to cause her to change so quickly...did she ever say anything on the matter?"

"No, whenever I asked her about it, she either changed the subject completely or pretended not to even hear the question itself, and I'm afraid that's all I know Atem. I wish I knew more, sorry."

"Bakura, you've nothing to be sorry for, just telling me this is a huge help."

"Really, how so?"

"Because I had suspicions the minute I sat down with Téa at lunch today that she was hiding something from me, and now I know it for certain..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna help her open up, and let out whatever hurt she's holding in her heart. I'm going to show her she's not alone."

Bakura smiled.

"If anyone can do it, I know you can Atem. I'm glad she has you as a friend."

Atem nodded and then turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Atem wait!"

Atem turned back to Bakura, who smiled sadly.

"...Tell Téa that I know she wasn't being cold and cruel back when we were kids, that she obviously was going through a tough time and she has nothing to feel guilty about, OK?"

Atem smiled and nodded.

"I will Bakura, I promise. Now, do you know where Téa lives? I'm gonna go and talk to her...and hopefully find out what's going on."

Bakura nodded.

"As far as I know she still lives at the same address..."

He quickly slipped out a small folded up slip of paper and handed to Atem.

"I had a feeling you might need this after seeing you with Téa today..."

Bakura smiled and nodded to Atem.

"Now go and help Téa!" He cried and Atem nodded back, turned and jogged through the back streets of Domino towards Téa's house.

* * *

Téa stood at one of the cáfe tables feeling worse than ever. She was as white as a ghost and due to her recent exams had had very little sleep. Her temperature was up and her breathing was like lead, heavy and she was feeling severely light-headed.

" _Ugh...My head is spinning like a top! Maybe staying up late to study for exams isn't always the best thing to do...but what choice do I have? I have to buy food and save up for dance lessons, so there's no choice. C'mon Téa! Just get through the rest of your shift then you can go home and study for an hour and then rest..."_

Téa finished cleaning the tables briskly and made quick, thorough work of the display cases, and sorting out the cash in the till. She was very well aware of how awful she was feeling, though. Her head spun wildly, her eyes heavily begged for her to rest and her body felt like it had been hit by a tonne of bricks. Finally, she went to the back room and changed back into her school uniform. After collecting her bag and bidding goodbye to the other girls, she began to head home.

* * *

Atem stood at the gate of a traditional town bungalow, pondering what he should do next. Was he doing the right thing by confronting Téa? He wanted more than anything to help her, but this was an extremely personal matter for Téa. At the end of the day, she had probably never told anyone about what had happened to her and he had only been friends with her for a day. He didn't want to ruin that friendship with her, she was the only one who had really listened to what he had to say on different topics and she hadn't judged his opinions or his dreams of being an archaeologist. In fact, she had been interested greatly in the subject. She was smart, kind and was willing to listen to anything he said.

How could he risk losing a friend like that? But then again, how could he not help a friend like that?

Finally, he went through the gate and went up to the door. But as he went to ring the doorbell, he heard the gate open behind him. Quickly he turned to see who was there and was taken aback by who he saw. In fact, both parties looked quite shocked and surprised to see each other. Atem stared at the person in front of him, both confused and suspicious. The other person, Téa, just stared back at him with deep panic in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Téa stood there, in complete shock of the current situation. Atem was at her door, at her house with a look of deep concern and also inquisition. It was as if he was searching her soul through her eyes, trying so hard to find out what was hiding in her heart.

It was only the throbbing light headed feeling that she had that brought her back to reality from her mind. It was Atem who chose to break the loud silence between them.

"Téa...what's going on with you?" he still held the look of deep concern within his piercing violet eyes.

Téa was slightly taken aback "What n-nothing I-I was just-"

"Getting back from finishing your errands? If that's truly the case, where are the groceries and the package you were supposed to be picking up?" His look became a more serious one, yet it still held empathy. He was determined to help her, even if that meant backing her into a corner. He knew this was the only way.

Téa remained helplessly silent. She could try to think of an excuse but even if she did, she knew that Atem wouldn't buy it. He was way too good at reading people and seeing the truth in people's actions and words. Still, she couldn't tell him the truth...

 _"He would never understand...or probably care."_

"No more lies Téa..." Atem began to walk towards her, holding deep sympathy in his eyes. She began to back away, matching each step back for each step Atem came towards her.

"Tell me what's going on...please Téa...I want to help you."

"Atem, please I'm fi-"

The pain in Téa's head returned once again, worse than ever this time. Her vision blurred and she swayed violently on her feet. Atem saw what was happening and quickly ran to her, panic rushing through his body. He reached her just as she fell lifelessly off her feet, catching her just in time.

"Téa! Are you okay?! Téa!" He shook her body in an attempt to bring her to her senses. He gained only a weak moan from her.

"I'm sorry...I tried to be strong." and with that, she fell silent.

* * *

Atem's heart pulled at those words, and shock glazed over his violet eyes. How could she be apologising?! What did she mean she had tried to be strong? All these questions were spinning like tops in his head, but he knew he had more important things to deal with right now. He had to make sure that Téa was OK.

He quickly picked her up bridal style and took her into the house. Atem didn't really get a chance to take in the surroundings until after he'd set her down on the couch in her living room. Her house had a modern look with mostly bright colours such as pastels and creams on the walls, with the furniture being darker for a contrasting look. He also noticed a lot of records on the wall, along with many newspaper clippings. Obviously, they were from her parents recording company success, figuring they liked to show their achievements. But aside from that, nothing. Nothing personal like family photos or souvenirs from holidays or anything. It was like she didn't even have a family. Well, Bakura wasn't kidding when he told Atem what he knew about Téa's family. Nearly nothing.

Quickly diverting his attention, he removed Téa's shoes and placed a pillow behind her head, along with a blanket over her body. After checking her temperature, he realised she had a serious fever and placed a cold flannel on her head to help start to break down the fever. He continued to watch over her until the sound of a pair of footsteps caught his attention.

He turned to see an older looking woman standing in the doorway. She looked to be in her 50's with grey streaks in her wavy mid length hair and slight wrinkles occupying the spaces under her eyes . She wore a long ebony flowered dress along with a tan coat that reached her knee and gently swayed in the breeze that passed through the open door.

She held a slightly confused look on her face as she stared at Atem before finally breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, Who are you? A friend of Téa I take it?" she cocked her head to one side waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'm Atem Mutou. I go to Téa's school. And you are...?" he inquired.

"Ah, My name is Mrs. Elliott. I'm Téa's neighbour and...OH MY! What's wrong with her?" She was staring at the sleeping Téa on the couch.

"She has a serious fever. I came by to talk to her about...something and she collapsed. She was acting very strange and said something about 'being strong' just before she passed out."

The women nodded and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, the poor girl. She's hurting herself again. And with all the pain she's held she..." She quickly stopped talking, sighing again before bending down to stroke her head.

"Why do you believe you must go through everything alone, sweetheart? I know how much you want to make them proud but making yourself ill won't do that..."

Atem watched curiously. This neighbour seemed to know a lot about his friend, perhaps she could fill in the gaps for him.

"Excuse my prying but, what do you mean? You said she's held a lot of pain just now? Please tell me...I'm worried about her."

"If you wish to know I shall tell you. I can see you're a good friend who only wants to look out for her and support her, believe me, she needs that."

* * *

Atem and Mrs. Elliott went and sat down at the kitchen table with a hot drink each as Mrs. Elliott began to speak.

"I've known Téa from when I moved here around 10 years ago. She was a bright young child who was full of life and warmth. I remember watching her grow up, flying through school and pursuing her dream of becoming a dancer from a young age..." she briefly paused and looked down into the steaming liquid as if searching for something lost long ago.

"I remember watching her in her garden every day. She would practice her dancing for hours, remaining lost in her own world of bliss. She never stopped until she had perfected her routines. For a child, it was dedication beyond any I had seen before..."

Atem was captivated by her words "But then something happened, didn't it?"

She sighed and looked at him, her eyes glazed with sadness "It was the day before Téa's eighth birthday and her parents had decided to spend the day together as a family, as they wouldn't be there the next day due to being called away on business. Téa was always so brave when it came to being away from her parents..."

"So what happened on the day they went out?" Atem was burning with impatience.

"As they came out of a junction, another car's tire burst and it careered off the other side of the road and smashed into the family's car head on."

Atem's eyes grew wide with shock. Mrs. Elliott took his shocked silence as a cue to continue.

"When the cars collided, both fuel tanks were burst and the driver of the other car was a smoker..." She stopped, figuring that Atem knew what she was about to say next.

"Before the cars exploded they managed to get Téa and the other driver out, but her parents weren't so lucky. Somehow, though, they managed to survive. They were taken to the hospital for treatment...but they both died from their burns later that day..."

Atem could see that Mrs. Elliott was holding back something and he wanted the whole truth. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before she began speaking again.

"And poor Téa was there when it happened. She had to watch both her parents die. She refused to leave them both, holding their hands as they slipped away. I swear that she cried her soul out that day."

Atem gasped with utter disbelief. To have both your parents be ripped away from your life...in front of your eyes...and at such a young age...

 _"I couldn't bear that...it would break me into pieces."_

"And that's why she became distant at school? That's what my friend Bakura told me, he knew her in middle school, you see."

"Yes, he's right. She thought that the kids at school would not understand her situation and so she withdrew herself. She still danced and did well at school, but she wasn't happy. She held back all her emotions inside for fear that she would look weak or pathetic. As she said to you, she's tried to be strong, but the pain is obviously still there and she needs someone to confide in."

"I'll help her any way I can. I never turn my back on a friend, Mrs. Elliott, and I'm not about to start now."

She looked at him with astounded eyes and smiled. "You are so much like her father, you know. I see in you what I saw in him, someone who will always help others and care for them no matter what. I can see why Téa chose a person like you as a friend."

Atem smiled at the comment and nodded back to her.

"I think I'll leave now, I have to get back and sort out dinner for my husband and myself. By the way, Téa's school bag is by the front door. I brought it in the house earlier."

"Okay, and thank you for allowing me to help my friend, Mrs. Elliott."

Mrs. Elliott smiled before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **Téa's Dream**

 _The strong scent of disinfectant fills her nose as she walks through the labyrinth that is Domino hospital. The hospital buzzed busily as nurses tended to patients and filled out forms._

 _But there was only one thing she was wanting. To be with her mommy and daddy. She was directed to a private room by the ambulance driver where her parents lay burnt and weak from their ordeal. She ran to them, holding one hand from each person so she could feel them both._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Are you okay?! The doctors wouldn't let me see you before."_

 _"Nnngh...Téa, baby, don't worry about us, worry about you. Our time is about up. I'm so sorry that we didn't spend more time with you. We should have been better parents."_

 _"No don't say that! I love you both more than anything and I don't want you to leave!"_

 _"We never will, darling. We'll always be in your heart, wherever you are...Téa...we...love you, baby..."_

 _"That's...right."_

 _Both monitors gave off a high pitched squeal, indicating death._

 _"MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE...DON'T GO! PLEASE!"_

* * *

Téa woke, sweating and shaking like mad. She quickly sat up, forgetting the throbbing pain that still inhabited her head. Atem saw her and quickly pushed her gently down onto the couch again.

"It's okay, Téa. It's me, Atem..you're safe."

Téa forehead creased in deep confusion. Why would Atem be here at her house? And why was she laid down?

Then everything came rushing back, the memories whirling round in her mind, a rollercoaster like feeling.

"O-Oh A-Atem, I-I'm sorry for w-worrying you an-and well I-"

She was suddenly stopped by the sudden feel of Atem wrapping his arms around her. Téa's face grew a violent blush, although she never pushed him away. She just lay there, a mix of bliss and shock shooting up her body.

"I'm glad that your awake, Téa. Very glad. I understand why you've been acting so strangely as well: Your neighbour told me. After your parent's death, you told no one what you were feeling or showed what your heart was going through. You thought that sadness made you look weak and feeble, but holding back that emotion for so many years has been tearing you up inside..."

Téa's heart pulled on its strings. This boy who she had known but a day had not only helped her with being ill, but he had listened to the truth and not judged her one bit. How could he be so understanding and so kind to someone like her?

"Atem.." she stopped hearing the quivering in her voice.

Upon hearing her response, Atem pulled her gently into a sitting position.

"Téa, you don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to feel sad or weak, it makes you human. That's why you have friends, so they can help you through the dark and lonely times. It's okay to cry, Téa."

Téa looked straight into his eyes. All at once, her emotions spun around her heart at hurricane speed. The sadness she'd felt for years and the happiness she felt that someone finally understood why she had become the secretive girl she was now. She no longer had the will to hold her emotions back.

Atem watched as she leant into his chest, tears flowing fluently down her delicate face. His tank top was drowned in the salty droplets, but he didn't care. He just held her, as he felt her pour the stinging, shredding pain that had inhabited her heart out of herself. He rested his head on the top of her chocolate brown hair, saying no more.

Téa on the other hand, even though she was crying, smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt at home in the arms of Atem.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next three days, Atem stayed at Téa's house in order to help her get better. Téa told him that she would be fine but being the persistent type he refused to leave her alone, fearing that she would not rest as she should. Since Téa had opened up to Atem, she felt less weighed down, as if a huge weight had risen off her shoulders and faded away.

She felt happy. Yes, she missed her parents but she knew they would want her to be happy and not live in the past, but move forward and be as happy as possible.

On the last night before she would return to school, Téa was at home watching TV, wrapped in a soft white blanket feeling a great deal better from the rest she'd had. She had greatly enjoyed having Atem's company over the last few days. It was like he filled the atmosphere of the house with a warm, calming aura. It made her feel nothing but sheer bliss.

A moment later, Atem came out of her kitchen holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate for them both. He sat down next to Téa and handed her the mug containing the pleasurable sweet liquid.

"Thought you could use a hot drink."

He smiled and watched as she took a sip of the freshly made thick drink. It tasted like heaven to Téa.

"Thank you, but I don't remember having any chocolate mix. how did you make it?"

"It's a recipe my mother and I made for years before I left home, actually."

Téa blinked in surprise. Atem was still in school like her, making him only 16. Why would he be living alone? Why did they leave in the first place? Atem noticed her inquisitive expression and proceeded to answer her curiosities.

"Since I was young, my parents have always argued over money and my future. You see, my father wanted me to go into the family business, whereas my mother wanted me to pursue my dreams and follow my heart. The arguments over money were mostly based on my future as well, being as they wanted me to go down different paths. While my mother wanted to save for college funds for me, my father wanted all savings invested in the family business."

Téa looked at him with deep empathy. She could see the conflict that had occurred in his heart throughout his life, and how much it clearly troubled him. It was understandable why he would have wanted to get out of his parent's home.

"I decided I was fed up with it a couple of years ago. I chose to move out and leave the chaos and turmoil between them. My cousin, Seto Kaiba had known for years and agreed to help me out. I now live with my aunt, uncle, Seto and his girlfriend Kisara."

Téa nodded, the whole time wanting to say something to try and show that she understood why he chose this path. Then it came to her.

"Well, sometimes we have to get away."

Atem blinked in surprise at the sudden comment. Téa decided to continue, turning her face in order to hide the pink tint coating her face.

"When my parents died, I had to get away from school in order to think things through and get my head straight. In my case, I thought that by running from the pain...hiding it, I could escape it and forget about it. But you can't run from your problems. There always going to be there, were just not ready to face them when we first meet them. I think, in a way by running it helps us face our problems. Because once we realise that they can be overcome we turn and face them with courage and determination."

Atem gazed at Téa. What she said really surprised him. She had such a deep way of looking at things, not to mention she saw the positive in the topic, as well as not judging his actions as dramatic or irrational.

She turned her head and he saw a sparkle within the ocean of her sapphire eyes.

"And it may be some time or little time before were ready to face those problems, but we find the strength when we do face them. And no matter what happens, we know we faced them without hesitation or regret."

The two held each other's gaze in a void of silence. Violet eyes were melting into sapphire ones as neither party broke the silence. The world seemed to stop around them and they each felt an intense pulling feeling toward the other, compelling them to get closer.

A sharp clap of thunder and sudden darkness broke the atmosphere as both looked around in confusion.

"I guess the storm must have shorted the power."

Atem turned his head. They may have been in the dark, but he still didn't want his blush to be seen.

"Yeah, and it put the heating out too."

She rubbed her arms, the goose bumps already starting to infect her skin and her breath becoming shaky and short.

Atem heard her shivering, even though the rain was playing sharp rushing tunes on the windows.

"Are you cold, Téa?"

He knew she was only in a thin pair of pyjamas, consisting of a purple pair of shorts and a matching tank top.

"Yeah, a little. I forgot how cold it gets in the house without the heating on."

Téa rubbed her arms ruthlessly in an attempt to warm herself. She felt a soft fabric inhabit itself around her shoulders and turned to see Atem placing his navy jacket on her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold, though?"

Atem smiled softly.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you are recovering from a fever. Don't need a cold next do we?"

"I guess but..wait! Without the heating on, you'll be freezing sleeping on the couch!"

"Don't worry, I'll get some extra blankets out of the-"

"No, that's not fair. You could get a cold, maybe even a chill. I can't let you sleep down here tonight. You can share my bed!"

As the words left her mouth, Téa's face turned a hot crimson.

"It's a king size bed, a-and you'd be m-much warmer there. I-I just don't want you to be ill, that's all."

Atem looked at her, a slight blush coating his deep tanned face.

"If you're comfortable with that, then I would be grateful for that offer."

Téa sighed deeply, glad that he had not taken her offer the wrong way. The two finished their drinks and got ready to go to bed. As Téa went to stand up, the edge of the blanket wrapped mischievously around her leg, causing her to trip. Atem saw this, his eyes now fully adjusted to the dark, and quickly caught her in a sweeping bridal lift.

"That was close. Are you OK Téa?"

Téa's face burned with embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, thank you. I'm sorry for being so clumsy."

"It's dark, Téa. I could have done it. Now come on, let's go to bed.

"Y-you don't have to car-"

"I don't mind carrying you. Your not heavy and this way I can warm you up a bit."

Téa looked at Atem, her cheeks crimson red. She couldn't understand why she was so embarrassed at his comments.

As they got to Téa's room and climbed into bed, Téa still felt the cold's tenacious fingers clawing at her skin, creating goosebumps. A moment later, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her body. A moment later, a whisper came.

"Like I said, you don't need a cold after your recovery from your fever."

Téa smiled and relaxed in his arms. She was still embarrassed but she knew there was no threat.

"Goodnight Atem."

"Goodnight Téa."

With that, the two teenagers fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, Téa returned to school feeling refreshed. She and Atem quickly caught up with their work and were back to the normal routine. A few days later, Téa was walked into the cafeteria, when a familiar voice called out her name.

"Hey, Téa! Come over and sit with us!" She turned to see Atem waving her over, sat at the corner table.

Téa walked over with her lunch and sat down next to Atem. She looked and noticed a group of people coming over as well.

"Who are these people, Atem?"

"These are my other friends, Téa. I thought you'd like to meet them all. Don't worry, there really nice and are looking forward to meeting you."

Téa nodded and turned to see the whole group sitting down at the table. he went round the group in order, introducing each one.

"Téa, this is my brother, Yugi and his girlfriend, Rebecca."

Téa looked at the couple. Yugi looked much like his brother, only slightly shorter and less wild hair. His girlfriend had mid-length blonde hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Téa. I know we'll be great friends."

"Hey there! I LOVE your hair."

"Oh, well thank you, and it's nice to meet you too."

"And this is Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Vivian and you already know Bakura."

"Hiya."

"Hey, hon."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Hi, Téa."

"How's it going?"

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hello, Téa. It's nice to finally speak again."

"Likewise, Bakura. It's been a long time."

The group sat down and ate their lunches. They talked about all sorts of things, and Téa enjoyed every second of it. She finally had a group of friends whom she could talk to about everything and they would listen. Everyone was sad to hear about Téa's parents and told her they would all stand by her no matter what.

Over the rest of the day, she figured out the different personalities in the group. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were the loudest in the group, whereas Yugi was the tamest of the boys. Mai and Vivian were the girliest, always going on about new clothes and shoes, although they both had their tough sides. Serenity was the quieter of the girls and the referee for when the boys had their immature squabbles. Rebecca was like Téa, very into school and wanting a good future.

She also figured out the matchmakings in the group. Joey and Mai had been together for a year and a half now, Tristan and Serenity for a year and Duke and Vivian for 2 years. Yugi and Rebecca were only together just recently together after finally admitting it to each other, according to what Atem had told her.

At the end of the day, Téa had a dance session in the school studio practising for a recital that was in just three weeks. She had said goodnight to everyone before going to the studio. However, not all of them went home. As she danced her heart away, Atem was watching her from the corner of the room. He was in awe, the way she moved so fluently, how her dancing matched the music in every way possible. It was like she was lost in her own world, where all that mattered was what she chose to feel and who she chose to be.

As the music came to a close, Téa did one final turn before striking an elegant pose and finishing her dance. She had finally perfected her routine and just had to practice until she had it engraved into her memory. She turned off the CD player and removed her track CD before stretching down at the rail. Atem decided to go and talk to her.

"That was incredible, Téa."

Téa turned sharply to see her well-tanned friend walking toward her.

"Oh-uh Atem. H-how long were you there" She inquired, a deep blush infecting her cheeks.

"Since school ended. You are one of the best dancers I've ever seen. Seriously, you looked amazing."

"T-thank you. It's good to know someone likes it. I'm so nervous for my recital."

"Let me walk you home and we can talk about it."

* * *

As the two left the dance studio, their conversation began.

"I guess I'm just worried about slipping up onstage. I've seen it happen to so many people. That's why I'm practicing so much. So I know it off by heart."

Atem nodded, understanding her worries.

"I know you'll be great, Téa. You just have to have faith in yourself. You're a brilliant dancer who puts her very soul into the dance. Anyone who criticizes you for that is clearly blinder than darkness."

Téa was touched by his words. He was such a great person. A lot like someone else she knew.

"You know, you are so much like my dad. He always knew how to make people feel better about things and how to give advice. He would have liked you." She said, a sad smile crossing her lips.

"Are you okay? I know it can't be easy to talk about it."

"Don't worry, I'm OK. I miss them but I know they would want me to be happy and not dwell on the past. I can't forget it, but I can live knowing there always in my heart, close by if I should need them. You reminded me of that, and I'm grateful for that Atem."

Atem looked at her in admiration. She truly was one of the most amazing girls he had ever met. Kind, caring, understanding, smart. Every time he looked at her, he felt his heart jitter and skip, a feeling he couldn't explain. Either way, he was glad to have her as his friend.

As they reached the gate to Tea's house, the two turned to face each other.

"Thanks for walking me home, Atem. And for the advice."

"Anytime, Tea. Like I told your neighbour, I don't abandon my friends."

There it was again. That intense pull the two felt toward each other. The feeling of wanting to get closer was infecting both parties bodies. It was only the honk of a car horn on the road that brought the two teens crashing back to reality.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow, Atem."

"Have a good night Tea."

"You too, Atem."

As he walked away, he finally plucked up the courage to ask her what he wanted to ask her all day.

"Téa, the whole gang is going to Mai's family club for a night out. I was hoping you would join us on Saturday night, I could pick you up at 6:30?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Sure I'll come."

"Goodnight Téa."

"Night Atem."

With that, Atem left for home and Téa made her way inside, showered and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the week flew by for Téa. She went to school, aced her midterm exams and hung out with her new group of friends. She walked home with Atem every day now, he living only a few streets away. As the days went on, Téa felt herself drifting closer and closer to Atem. She couldn't explain it, but it was like a feeling of needing him with her. It was a feeling that confused her deeply.

On Thursday, Téa was getting ready to go home when Mai and Vivian walked up to her.

"Hey hon, you coming?"

"Huh? Where?"

"Vivian and I are gonna go shopping for an outfit to go to the club in. We want you to come so we can buy you an outfit."

"Oh but you don't have to-"

"Téa, you're 16 and you're working most nights in the week just to keep yourself fed. You deserve a treat, not to mention a break. Think of it as a congratulation for getting top grades in midterms."

Téa was truly touched. Mai and Vivian were like big loving sisters. They wanted to make feel like she was part of the group. How could she say no?

"OK then, I'll go with you. But don't spend loads of money on me, OK gu-"

She didn't have time to finish as she was already being dragged to Mai's blue Porsche by her friends and driven to the mall.

* * *

Téa and her friends strolled around the mall, searching for the perfect outfits. They went in and out of many stores, with no luck what so ever. Then, they came across a store called _Amy Is,_ which had some beautiful dresses displayed in the window.

"Let's check it out!"

"Yeah!"

Téa silently agreed and the three girls made their way into the shop.

* * *

Téa stood in the dressing room, shocked to her core. This dress that the girls had picked out it was...incredible. Sapphire blue with a corset top and a slit that went from half way down the thigh to the bottom of the skirt which ended just above her knee. She stood in the mirror, not seeing the same girl she had always seen, but a new reborn version of herself. And you know what? She liked it. She knew that her parents would be looking down on their daughter, happy to see her enjoying life.

"C'mon hon, let's see."

"Téa, get out here."

Téa gulped and walked out the fitting room, into the gazes of Mai and Vivian.

"OMG!" The two girls had hearts within their eyes.

"H-How does it look, guys?"

"Hon, you looked like you just walked off the catwalk!"

"Yeah, it looks so good on you, Téa. I bet Atem will be drooling over you on Saturday night."

Téa turned scarlet in the cheeks, putting her head down.

"W-What are you saying, w-were just f-friends, guys."

"Oh c'mon Téa, we see the way you two look at each other. He SO likes you, he's NEVER looked at anyone the way he looks at you, hon."

"Yeah, and deep down, you like him too." Vivian walked to Tea, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're just afraid to lose anyone else you care about."

Téa turned her head away, feeling tears form in her eyes. Was this the feeling she'd always had around him? The reason she was drifting closer to him? He reminded her so much of her father, attitude wise and personality wise. Maybe she was afraid, and her conscience was telling her that she could lose him like she lost her parents, that would explain everything to her.

She turned back to Vivian, unable to hold back the tears.

"Hey, it's OK Téa..." Vivian pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "...You don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll always be your friends and stand by you no matter what the obstacle. That's what friends do" She pulled out of the and wiped her thumbs across Téa's face.

Téa smiled, blinking back the other threatening tears.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad I have friends like you."

"Same back, hon. Now to buy your dress and grab a latte."

"Are you sure? It costs $150.00."

"We told you, it's a congrats present. Now get changed so I can pay for the dress."

Tea did as she was told and after paying for the dress, the three girls grabbed a latte before heading home.

* * *

On Saturday night, Téa sat at her dressing table, her gaze fixed on her face in the mirror. She had applied only modest make-up, not wanting to look like a slut. She had on her newly bought dress, completed with small blue kitten heels, being as she was going to be dancing and drinking. She didn't want to break her ankles either, frankly. That, however, that was not at the forefront of her mind. For some reason unknown, she didn't want there to be a single flaw in sight. It was starting to REALLY bug her. She just wanted to know why. Was it because of..him?

 _"NO! He's a FRIEND. Get a grip Téa. He's probably just being sympathetic."_

DING DONG.

The sound of the doorbell brought her back to reality as she did one final check before heading to the door.

* * *

Atem stood at the door to Téa's house, butterflies in his stomach. He'd had them since he'd left to escort Téa to the club. He couldn't understand it, though. He was her friend..although, ever since he'd seen her dance he had begun to admire her.

 _"NO! C'mon on Atem, she's your friend, and you barely know her. Still..."_

The sharp click of the door lock jarred him from his thoughts as he watched the door open, revealing Téa.

"Hey, Atem."

 _'Wow'_ was all he could think. She looked amazing. Her dress was sapphire blue, with a corset top and a loose pencil fitting skirt that rested just above her knee. Her make-up was modest, yet it lit up her face so much.

Téa noticed him staring.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" She asked, making Atem turn his head in order to hide his blush.

"Oh no! Uh, It's just you look really good. The dress suits you really well."

"Oh well, thank you." Téa's face grew a small pink tint.

Atem held his arm out in a gentleman's way.

"Shall we, my lady?" He mimicked in an unbelievably posh voice.

"Yes, let's be on our way." She said, playing along.

The two linked arms and headed from Téa's house to the club.

* * *

Téa and Atem arrived at the club, excited and nervous at the same time. They quickly met up with their friends, all of whom were raring to go party. Vivian and Mai were especially excited to dance and drink with their boyfriends.

They went to the bar first to order shots. The music was blaring, the lights were flashing and the party was officially starting.

"SHOT TIME!" The girls, excluding Téa, shouted in sync.

"YEAH!" The boys shouted together.

Téa sat there awkwardly. She had never had wine, let alone shots. She wasn't sure she'd like it, or if it was wise. She had to practice for her recital tomorrow.

Atem saw her expression. Encouragingly, he passed her a shot.

"You don't have to have more than one, but at least, try one. You might like it."

"Okay, I'll try it." She replied nervously.

Closing her eyes, she threw the shot glass to her mouth and quickly swallowed the liquid. Surprisingly, she found it sweet against the back of her throat.

"It's not so bad. Hehe."

"See, I told you. You should trust me more." Atem said, playfully wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Téa saw his game and stepped up to the challenge.

"I'll trust you, but you have to prove that you'll never turn on me."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" He said, a challenging fire sparking in his crimson eyes.

Downing another few shots, she turned to him, her eyes meeting his.

"Dance with me, and make me follow you. If you can do that, without scaring me, I'll trust you."

Atem was surprised. He knew Téa was a good dancer, but he never backed down from a challenge.

"Alright then, Téa. Shall we?

"Yes. Time to dance."

* * *

The two made their way to the dance floor, as Tea's favourite song came on.

 _You're a dime, so beautiful_

 _Top of the line, so unusual_

 _Words can't define,_

 _You're running through my mind all day. (Day.)_

 _I'm so happy your mine. (So beautiful.)_

 _Top of the line. (So unusual.)_

 _Now I think it's time, Hey Shawty._

 _I hope you don't take this the wrong way._

 _Girl, you look better with the lights off_

 _Better with the lights off._

 _Ooh._

 _Girl, you look better with the lights off_

 _Better with the lights off._

 _Ooh_

 _Better with the lights off. (Song continues...)_

Téa had her back to Atem, moving her body in time to the pounding beat. Atem moved behind her slowly and slipping a hand around her waist, turned her to face him.

He had a devious smile on his face. Lifting a hand under her chin, he gazed deep into her eyes and moving his other hand to her waist.

Feeling this, she ran her hand up his chest, making him take a few steps back. She wasn't letting him win that easy. She continued dancing, her arms raised above her head and her dress swaying with her body.

Atem, seeing her game, decided to use a sneaky tactic. He put his arm around her waist and pulling her to his body, whispered in her ear.

"You know I don't give in easily, Téa."

The warmth of his breath made her shudder. What was it about him that made her feel this way? Either way, she was enjoying this little battle, and she had an idea to turn the tables again. This time, she didn't push him away. Instead, she put her hand over the side of his face and her other hand grabbed his free hand at the side of his body. She turned her face slightly left so her eyes met his.

"No, and I don't either. I know that this makes you nervous."

Atem was lucky his face couldn't be seen clearly, as his face grew an intense blush. She was right. He was nervous in her presence, but he wasn't letting up.

"That may be..." He replied, followed by performing a quick turn and dipping Téa's body toward the floor."...but this will make you nervous."

He smiled deviously, making Tea's face turn a deep crimson. Atem slowly lifted her back up before turning her around and continuing their little contest.

"Well, I will admit, nice moves Atem. But let's remind ourselves who's the star here." She smiled deviously, before she made a quick spin and ending up behind Atem, her hands resting on her shoulders.

"When I'm onstage, I don't let nothing distract me."

"Not even this?" Atem replied, taking her hand and turning to face her before planting a soft kiss on her hand. The gesture made her freeze.

Atem just KISSED her. Her.

"Atem...did you just..kiss me." Her eyes were wide in shock.

"I had to distract you somehow. And now..." He pulled her to him, resting his forehead on her chocolate brown hair. "...I'm in control, are you going to fight?" He added, running his hand down her side.

"Um-" She didn't get the chance to answer for they heard Tristan and Duke shouting.

"HEY GUYS. Mai and Viv are wasted. Think now's a good time to head home."

Atem nodded to them and turned to Téa.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone this contest. Let's head home now."

"Um yeah, OK." She was blushing tomato red.

The two left the dancefloor to help their friends.

* * *

As Téa and Atem left the club, Téa noticed Atem looked very pale. Suddenly, he stopped beside a trash can and heaved his guts up. After a few minutes, lifted his head, all the colour having drained from his face.

"Are you OK Atem?" She came to his side, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah...I just drank too much." His breath was lead like.

"C'mon, you're coming home with me. I'm not letting you walk home in this state."

"But-"

"But nothing, mister. Don't argue."

All the way to Téa's house, Atem didn't utter a word. She laid him down on her couch, setting a sick bowl and water beside it should he throw up again. Before she went to bed, she watched him sleeping for a few moments. Had that kiss in the club just been to distract her, or was there another motive behind it? She had never felt such an intense pull toward Atem then she had when they had been dancing. She remembered the question he had asked her on the dance floor.

 _"Are you going to fight me any longer?"_

Had she been given the chance to answer him, would she have said 'no'?

She walked down the hall and up her mini staircase and slipped into her pajamas before sliding into bed, the thought still in her mind before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Atem woke up the next afternoon, his head feeling like it had been in a vice. As he sat up, the deep throbbing intensified and he was forced to lay back down. He sat staring at the ceiling and quickly realised that he wasn't in his room. He sat up again, his eyes staring blankly around the room. He saw records hanging from the walls, as well as newspaper clippings. It was then that he realised where he was. Téa's house.

"What? How did I end up here...?" His head was throbbing severely from having to think in the state he was in."I remember heading back with Téa and then...well I can't remember the rest. God, I hope I didn't do anything stupid."

The distant sound of the song "Chandelier" playing in the garden drew him to the window. There, he saw Téa practising her dance routine. She was wearing a peach leotard with matching leg warmers and dance pumps. Her hair hung loosely down to the bottom of her neck.

 _"Wow, she really does take dancing seriously." He thought while watching her._

As she danced, Atem couldn't help but stare at the gleaming glow of sweat on her apricot skin, the way her body moved to the music, how her hair swayed when she span. It all drew him in like a moth to a flame, he just couldn't tear his eyes away. As the song ended, Téa made a final move, ending in an elegant split holding her arms to her front ankle. She drew herself up to her feet after a few seconds and moved to grab her water bottle, where she spotted Atem watching through the window.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" She joked while waving.

Atem gave off a slight blush, which made her giggle. She'd never seen him like this and although it surprised her, she thought it was...cute.

She quickly made her way inside, where she found Atem sat on her couch once again.

"Glad to see that you're up. How are you feeling?" Atem smiled and turned to look at her.

"A little bit of a headache, but otherwise fine. And on the subject of me, how did I end up here?

"You really don't remember? Well, we were walking back after we help out the guys with Mai and Vivian, who were absolutely wasted by the end of the night. You started throwing up, which didn't surprise me considering how much you drank..." Atem sweatdropped at her comment. He couldn't believe how much he had embarrassed himself in front of her."...After a while, you regained yourself enough to talk and told me that you would walk home after dropping me off. However, I could see that you were in no state to walk alone and after a little 'persuasion' I managed to get you to walk back to my place where you fell asleep on my couch."

"Persuasion? What do you mean?"

"Well, I had to tell you nearly 10 times the whole way back to my house that I wasn't letting you walk home."

Atem chuckled, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I guess I can be stubborn at times. Sorry if I was a pain, Téa."

"It's OK, besides, you've helped me a lot recently so it's only fair I returned the favour." She turned and smiled at him, to which he felt his heart melting. Even after all she had been through, her heart was still pure and good. She would do anything for anyone, even if it meant going out of her way for it. He now understood why every time he was around her, he felt a pull like no other: he had fallen for her. He wanted to be closer to her, to always protect her, know her wholly as a person. But did she feel the same?

 _"I mean, we only met just under two weeks ago, and she has had a lot of emotional stress to deal with. Is it right to blurt my feelings out to her?"_

Téa noticed he was spacing out, his eyes seeming to have glazed over.

"Atem, you feeling OK? Earth to Atem?" She waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Uh, sorry Téa, I guess headaches just made me a little dizzy."

"Well, you go sit down for a bit, and I'll make you something to eat and drink."

"Are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure so don't bother arguing with me." She turned and squeezed his nose like a mother would to a child, making him blush.

Not wanting her to embarrass him again, he went and sat back on the couch. He decided to flick through the TV channels to pass the time, but it wasn't enough of a distraction. He couldn't help but side look Téa, her still being dressed in that dance gear of hers. It looked damn good on her.

Téa noticed Atem looking at her, which made her both excited and nervous. It wasn't the fact that he was looking that was making her nervous, it was the look in his eyes. It held a mix of admiration and hunger, and this wasn't the first time she had seen it. No, she had seen it the night Atem stayed at her house when the power shorted, when he had been watching her in that evening in the dance studio at school, and last night at the club when they were having their little contest.

 _"When we were dancing, I could see the hunger in his eyes. Then again he was seriously out of it. Maybe I'm just overthinking this. But, he kissed my hand last night. Although he did claim that was a distraction just to try and win that bet. Still..."_

Leaving her thoughts, she finished making a plate of toast and poured some orange juice into two glasses and carried them on a tray, placing them on the coffee table in front of the couch where Atem was sitting.

"Thank you, Téa. I appreciate this." Atem smiled, taking a piece of toast from the plate.

"It's no trouble. Now, while you eat, I'm going to take a quick shower and change."

Atem turned and smiled. "OK then, I'll wait here for you."

Téa then got up from the couch, turned toward the hall, and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, Atem heard the muffled sound of rushing water. As he sat there alone, he couldn't help but imagine Téa, how beautiful her body must look under all those clothes...

 _"NO! C'mon Atem. Get your mind out of the gutter already! She's your friend and you shouldn't be stripping her in your mind!"_

Atem put his head in his hands a let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to say how he felt but he didn't want to put Téa under any more emotional stress. He had a good friendship with her and had gained her trust and he wasn't willing to break that trust over his hormonal desires.

Five minutes later, Téa came into the living room wearing a floral tank top and green skinny jeans.

"Hey, sorry about that. I hate being sweaty around the house."

"Don't worry about it, Téa. I don't mind." Atem smiled, causing Téa to gain a pink tint in her cheeks.

"Anyway, I should probably be getting back to my cousin's place. He will be wondering where I am and is most likely preparing to give me the riot act about staying out all night."

"Oh, I see. Why don't I come with you?" Atem turned with slightly confused eyes.

Téa saw his expression and sighed. "Look, you're still hungover so I'm not letting walk back on your own. Oh, and before you start arguing, don't bother because I'm not backing down. I don't like leaving my friends when there's a chance that something could happen."

Atem smiled and nodded. "Alright, of course, you can come. You can meet my cousin's family."

"Like I said, I wasn't going to let you walk back alone."

Atem laughed at her sternness and followed her out of the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Téa and Atem arrived at his cousin's house. It was a detached two story house with cream walls and blue paned windows. It also had a large garden containing a white dining area with a blue parasol. Téa was in awe of its beauty.

"Wow, what a great garden. I love the dining set."

"My cousin's parents are very stylish, I agree. Blue has always been their favourite colour."

"So it's not your favourite? Then, what is your favourite colour?

Atem turned to see Téa's curious eyes on him.

"She seems like she wants to get to know me. It's like when I told her all about my parents the night of the storm."

Well, if I'm honest, It's purple. It's supposed to be a colour of peace and tranquillity. I think that's why I like it so much."

Téa smiled and nodded, understanding what he was saying. Atem tilted his head in curiosity. "So what's your favourite colour, Téa?" Téa turned her head away holding a deep blush. She hadn't expected him to ask back.

"Um, well...it's pretty stupid."

"Téa, I'm sure that's not true." He smiled, hoping to invoke some confidence in her.

Téa smiled back, seeing his sincerity. "It's actually orange. Sunset orange to be exact. When I was little, I and my parents would always go to a special place in the city to watch the sun go down every Friday evening. We would take a picnic and eat as the night descended. That was until the recording company took off when I was five and they had to travel a lot. When that happened, Mrs Elliott became a nanny to me and took care of me when my parents were away and after...well you know."

Atem's heart fell heavy at that point, as he saw the glaze of sadness clouding his friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Téa. I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have to apologise. I've found that talking about it actually makes me feel better about it. It no longer ways me down and besides, it's not a bad memory it's a good memory so why should I lock it away?" Tea smiled and Atem nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you happy, Téa."

"Thanks, Atem. It's good to know I have a friend like-"

"HEY ATEM!"

Both of them turned to see a blue haired woman and a tall brunette man standing on the porch. The woman was waving while the man had his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Kisara, Seto..." Atem replied walking through the gate. He then turned to Téa, holding his hand out. "C'mon, you can meet my family."

"Are you sure? What if they don't like me?"

"Don't be nervous, they'll love you."

Téa looked at his hand, and after a few moments took it. "OK, then."

Together they walk up to the porch and into the house with the couple.

* * *

As the four of them walked into the house, the brunette smacked Atem round the head, making Téa gasp in shock.

"Yo, Seto. What was that for?" Atem asked rubbing his now saw head.

"That's what you get for worrying me and Kisara sick when you didn't come home. You're just lucky that Kisara's parents aren't here or they would have read you the riot act."

Téa then smiled, realising that Seto was obviously very protective of Atem, giving what he had gone through with his parents fighting constantly. Seto then turned to look at Téa.

"Then again, I think I can see what kept you out all night, Atem. So tell me, where did you find this little beauty?" He asked with a sly glint in his eye. The comment made Téa blush deeply.

Atem quickly stepped in placing himself in front of Téa.

"Seto, I did not 'pick her up' as you may think. Her name is Tea and she was out with me and my friends. She allowed me to stay at hers last night after I drank too much. She's a friend of mine as well so why don't you show a little respect since she came here to make sure I was OK and to meet you all?"

Téa went wide eyed at the way Atem had defended her. He almost sounded irritated, while she had only seen him calm and level headed. Just then, the women came and put a hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Seto, now stop teasing him. It's clear to me that she's a kind hearted person and NOT a gold digger. Forgive him, he can get carried away with that mouth of his."

"In more ways than one, right Seto?" Atem added, causing Seto to glare.

The woman shook her head and turned her attention back to Téa.

"Forgive me, my name is Kisara. I'm Seto's girlfriend. Thank you for helping Atem out, he is terrible when he drinks too much."

"Ah, it's no trouble at all. I'm Téa, I go to Atem's school."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I must admit I have been wondering why Atem has been taking longer to get home from school as of late. And why he didn't come home at all last weekend. I guess he was with you."

"Um yeah, he was. Would you excuse me for a moment?" Téa turned and walked out of the room through the front door that went out to the front garden.

Atem stared after her, sympathy coating his eyes.

Kisara turned to Atem. "Atem, is she alright? I didn't offend her, did I?"

"No, Kisara, it's not like that. The reason I was with her is because I went to find out the truth about her heart. I followed her home after I realised she was keeping something hidden. A friend of mine had told me about how she had become distant since her 8th birthday. When I got there, she collapsed from a serious fever."

"Oh my, that's awful."

"I took her inside and made sure that she was resting well. Then her neighbour showed, to check on her. It was her who told me the truth about her: she lost her parents in a car crash on just before 8th birthday."

Both Seto and Kisara gasped in shock.

"That's why she became distant. Because she tried to hide her pain so her friends wouldn't worry about her. It's very difficult for her to talk about in front of new people."

"Oh, I feel terrible, Atem. I would never have said any of it if-"

"Kisara, it's not your fault, and I assure you that she will not be angry. It's just difficult for her. But I'm determined to help her any way I can, besides I know what it's like to feel alone like no one could understand what your feeling."

Seto came up to Atem slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good that you to want to help her, Atem. But I can see that it's more than that. You can relate to her like no other, can understand her like no-one else which is why you've fallen for her."

Atem turned away, his face turning deep red. Seto and Kisara smiled.

"We understand one reason why you haven't told her, but I can see there's something else stopping you, Atem. Is it because you're afraid you're not good enough for her? Or is it your afraid that you may hurt her?"

Atem sighed. "Both in a way. She's been through too much pain and what if I do something wrong and cause more pain for her? I couldn't bear it if that happened."

"Atem, you're a smart kid, with a big heart. You just have to trust yourself and you'll be fine." Seto stated, squeezing his shoulder.

"He's right, Atem. You're the best for her and she's the best for you. Just trust yourself and when the time to tell her comes, you'll know."

Atem smiled, realising they were right. He had got through the tough times with his parents, he could get through this emotional struggle.

"I'll go out and check on her."

"I'll make us all some lunch, and we'll all eat outside."

* * *

Atem headed out the door and scanned the garden. He spotted Téa on the swing bench on the left side of the garden and began to make his way over to her. Not noticing Atem, Téa remained at mercy with her thoughts. The death of her parents still haunted her and she knew that that would never truly go away, but every time the subject was brought up she felt a heavy sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was something she utterly despised.

"Hey, Téa."

She looked to see Atem coming toward her. "Hi, Atem. Sorry about before I just needed some air and alone time."

"I understand, don't worry. It was written all over your face. I can see that your parent's death still affects you and that's nothing to be ashamed of Téa. Just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen and be there for you any way I can."

Téa smiled warmly. She knew that as long as she had friends like Atem and the others she could get through anything that life threw at her. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Thank you, Atem. I also promise to be there for you and the others too." She replied taking his hand and squeezing it.

Atem smiled back before pulling her up from the chair. " Now, let's go inside. Kisara is making lunch and you better believe me when I say she is incredible at cooking."

"OK, sounds like fun."

The two made their way inside where they had lunch and after a few hours of chatting, Tea waved goodbye to Atem and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few months, Téa's happiness continued to grow. Since hanging out together at the club, she had really come out of her shell. She was still very shy but she had done her best to not let it come in the way of her friendship with all of them. After the fun they had at the club, the gang had now agreed to meet up every Saturday at Domino Beanz coffee shop to see each other, alongside seeing each other at school and when they hung out. Since the young teenagers exams were out of the way, for now, they had much more time to see each other outside of school, which was pleasing being as the Christmas season was around the corner. The girls and guys had decided to organise a Christmas shopping trip and had agreed to meet at Mai's and Vivian's pad to finalise the arrangements.

The day before the outing, the group sat in the living room with their drinks and biscuits discussing the plan.

"I reckon that the boys should go together and the girls should go together, that way the boys can get their girls their presents without them finding out. And vice versa." Tristan took another chocolate digestive from the plate. He had his arm draped around Serenity's shoulders.

"That makes sense. It wouldn't be fun without surprises." Atem leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head."I also think it would be good to hit the arcade again once we've done our shopping. I've been waiting to kick Joey's butt at air hockey again." His comment earned him a stern glare from his friend, to which he replied with a playful smirk.

"I like your thinking bro! I say we go with Tristan's idea." Yugi said while sipping his smoothie.

"Aww, but I wanted to spend time and shop with my delicious Duke! We can have lunch together and everything. Plus, it would be nice if all the couples could shop and spend time together." Vivian hugged closer to Duke, who smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, it wouldn't be fun if you knew your present, would it? I want to surprise you with the best gift ever. Plus, we can all eat together after at one of the food bars. That way we can hang out together as a whole gang for the last part of the day."

"Plus..." Serenity interrupted sternly "That sort of thing may not be exactly comfortable for some of the group." She tilted her head in Téa's direction, who was sitting quietly on the couch.

Téa turned to Serenity and smiled. She knew that she was worried about Téa being single and feeling awkward, but she hated the fact that she would be worrying about her. "Don't worry about me Serenity, I'm fine. Don't feel like you have to bend your plans to fit me. I honestly don't mind if you guys want to go around in pairs. You should do what makes you happy. Besides, Atem can always go round with me, so I wouldn't be alone all day." In truth, Téa felt slightly uncomfortable, but how could she complain about them wanting to spend time together as couples? I mean, they were all really happy around each other and she didn't want to spoil their days just because o f her relationship status.

 _"They are arranging it all and taking me with them, so I shouldn't really complain about anything really. After all, they've been so nice to me, allowing me to be their friend and giving me their support._ " Atem saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was lying.

"Téa, you know you can say what you think to us."

Téa was taken aback by what he said. Could he read minds or something?

"W-What? What do you mean? "

"Téa, I can tell that something is bothering you. You really think you can hide things from me? If you don't like the idea that Vivian suggested, just say. You're our friend and we'll listen to you. It's OK if you feel uncomfortable about what Vivian suggested." He smiled at her, his eyes holding deep sincerity.

She smiled, sighing deeply."I'll admit that it did make me a little uncomfortable,but not much. I honestly don't mind if that's what you guys want to do. I'll go with the flow. And like I said, you and I can always go around if the couples want some alone time."

Atem smiled, glad to see that Tea was becoming more and happier. She had really come such a long way, emotionally and confidence wise.

 _"She deserves this, more than anyone I know she deserves this happiness. I pray that she will always be this happy and bright."_

"Well, personally..." Mai cut into the conversation "I think it would be better if the guys and gals went separately. That way the gals can get some personal shopping done. What do you think, baby? Like Atem said, you can hit the arcade for some fun." Mai hugged Joey tightly, to which he responded by picking her up by her waist.

"I agree with my sweet cocktail over here, the guys can have some arcade time while the girls go for some pampering, not that mine needs any, she's perfect the way she is." He gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Hmm, are you being genuine or are you, my sexy beast, looking for some honey, perhaps, later on, tonight?" She gave him a sly smile.

"Hmm...I'd have to say...both." The two laughed before engaging in a passionate kiss.

"OK, I'm gonna go before Mai and Joey start Marvin Gaying. That is not a sight for delicate eyes." Téa got up from the couch, covering her eyes and half giggling.

"Well, I could tell you about our 'honey' if ya like Téa. If you're curious-"

"No thanks! I really have to get going." Téa got up and began to walk to the door, her eyes still half covered. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Atem smiling at her.

"Can I walk you back? It's dark out, after all." He handed her coat to her, putting his own on in the process.

"If you're sure? I mean, you don't have to."

Atem chuckled at her shy nature."Of course, let's go." He called back into the living room as he opened the front door.

"See you guys later!"

"BYE!" The rest of the group shouted in sync.

As the two departed, the gang smiled with mischief.

"So, how long do you think before they final admit it to each other?" Tristan held Serenity close to his chest.

"I reckon he'll tell her on Christmas Eve. Under the mistletoe. Oh, wouldn't that be so sweet? A true Christmas gift...A love confession!" Serenity sighed in Tristan's hold.

"Not as sweet as you, babe." They smiled before kissing. As he moved his hand to her butt, Joey glared and cleared his throat abruptly.

"I'm still watching you, bro. You best be respectful to my baby sister or I'll rip your balls off." Joey scowled, making Serenity giggle.

"Don't worry, Joey. I won't be rough with your sis. Well, not in front of you anyways. That's for my bedroom." Tristan commented, to which Joey replied by chasing him round the living room.

"YOU WHAT?! Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Oh my, why is he so paranoid? He knows that Tristan would never hurt me, he was just joking."

"He's just looking out for you, hun. He's a rare guy, and I'm glad we both have him."

"Oh, rare is right. Rare is definitely right." The comment sent the two girls into a fit of giggles.

* * *

As they walked back through the streets, Téa couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness. Watching all the couples back at Mai's place was like watching a romance movie, you get that longing want to feel that bliss of being in love with someone and someone loving you back. She started to think about how it made Atem feel. He had been the only single one in the group until she became friends with everyone. Had he felt as lonely as she had? Perhaps sad? He was so hard to read at times, which frustrated her greatly.

"What are you thinking about?" She turned her head to see Atem's eyes fixed on her face. She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Well, I was actually thinking about you. Not in a bad way, I mean, like your feelings, well, not 'feelings feelings' but...Ugh, I was thinking about whether or not you felt lonely until I came along, being as you were the only single one in the group." She looked at Atem, who held a passive look on his face. Then, to her surprise, he sighed deeply.

"To be honest with you Téa, yes I did. I mean, it's not that I never thought about having a girlfriend, but I haven't found the right girl yet. And I...I just don't know if I would be good boyfriend material. I want to be good to the girl I might fall in love with, not make mistakes like so many do, you know what I mean?"

Téa stared at his face. She couldn't believe she was seeing this side of him, this confidence-lacking and insecure boy. She couldn't have imagined him to be so, so fragile and afraid of hurting people. She couldn't help but feel for him.

"You know, you really should give yourself a little more credit. Ever since I met you, you've helped me become a more open and given me some great friends. You are a wonderful, caring, amazing person. In my opinion, anyone would be lucky to be with you. I get why you're nervous, but making mistakes is part of life and in a relationship it can really help you become stronger. So my advice to you, if you do like someone, just be yourself and take it one day at a time." She smiled at him, before placing her hand on his shoulder. He smiled back, placing his hand over hers.

"Thank you, Téa. This may sound strange, but I...I was wondering if you'd like to go ice skating. On Christmas Eve, there's a disco night on the rink. I could also take you to dinner if you like? Of course, I know that your recital is on the 23rd and you'll be tired, so you don't have to go if you-"

"Sure Atem, that sounds nice, I'd love to go. Just don't be down when you get your butt kicked on the rink."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Atem, you're good at duel monsters, but style and grace are my territories."

"You underestimate me. I'm very skilled when it comes to skating, especially at my partner lifts on the ice!" He picked her up and spun her around in a bridal lift. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Ah! Don't drop me! Hahahaha! Stop, put me down! You're so silly!" He stopped spinning her to look into her beautiful eyes. She giggled, and without thinking, drew him in for a hug. Although surprised at first, he pulled her body into his, inhaling the peach scent of her hair. After a few moments, he gently placed her down on the ground. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached Téa's house.

"Thanks for walking me back. I guess I'll see you in a couple days?"

"Yep, I'll see you then. Oh and I'll see you on Christmas Eve, Miss Gardner." He took her hand, and playfully placed a kiss on it.

Téa giggled, before curtsying like a princess. "I look forward to it Mr. Mutou. Until then." They smiled at each other, before parting ways at Téa's porch.

* * *

It was the day of the Christmas shopping trip. Téa had met Atem at the train station and after a forty-five-minute trip, they met up with the gang at the entrance of Domino Mall.

"Who's ready to shop till we drop?" Vivian was bouncing around like a child.

"Does she always get like this?" Téa whispered to Rebecca, starting to get slightly freaked out.

"Yeah, but usually it's worse than this..." Rebecca replied, as freaked as Téa was.

"I'm with you girl, let's get going." Serenity high-fived Vivian.

"See you boy's later." Mai dragged the girls her way, as the boys were dragged by Joey the other way.

* * *

After two hours, Téa was wandering along one of the store streets looking for one final present.

She had a hair pin for Rebecca, An emerald necklace for Vivian, a pair of earrings for Mai, and a bracelet for Serenity. As for the guys, she had bought Joey and Tristan new pair of boxing gloves each, a new pair of sneakers for Yugi and a new book on game programming for Duke. The last person left on her list was Atem, and she hadn't the faintest clue as to what to get him. She didn't know what he liked, aside from his work at the gym with the gang and his duel monsters tournaments. She decided to walk into a card store, hoping for a brainstorm. She didn't know his deck too well, so she didn't want to buy him any cards, in case they weren't useful. He already had a deck box, the blue one attached to his belt. It was then that she stumbled across a shelf with dueling mats, all different colours, and designs. There were Beast warrior designs, Spellcasters, Psychic, Plant, you name it, it was on that shelf.

 _"He'll definitely like one of these, but which design? Oh, I know! An Exodia design! That was how he beat Kaiba after all."_

After paying for the mat, she walked outside to meet the rest of the girls, who were waiting by the smoothie stand.

"OK, I got everything I needed, sorry I made you guys wait."

"Don't worry T, we were fine getting a smoothie. Shall we meet up with the guys then? Tristan just texted me and said they're waiting." Serenity looked to the rest of the girls.

"Let's go! I want to see my yummy Yugi!" Rebecca skipped off towards the food court.

"Look out, here comes miniature Vivian." Mai's comment made the rest the girls giggle.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Mai giggled more. "Actually don't answer that!" Vivian added before running off toward the food court, with the rest of the girls following behind.

* * *

As the girls arrived at the food court, they spotted the guys at the far left side and made their way over to them.

"Hey Yugi, miss me?" Rebecca said, sliding in next to him.

"Of course, my little genius. So you got all your shopping done?"

"We sure did, and myself and Vivian managed to squeeze in a few personal effects." Mai and Vivian waved two small bags of make-up.

"Babycakes, you look amazing without makeup, you know that." Duke slipped an arm around Vivian's shoulder.

"Aww, you're so sweet." They shared a brief kiss before a waiter came to order their food. After ten minutes, the gang was enjoying a mixture of Thai and Chinese food, with Joey and Tristan stuffing themselves silly.

After another hour of socializing, and dessert for those who had room, the couples went their separate ways, leaving Atem and Téa to go home alone. As the went back on the train, Téa noticed it began to snow.

"Ah, it's finally snowing! It's so beautiful!" Atem chuckled at Téa's childish tone.

"I have to agree with you, the snow is gorgeous. Christmas truly is a magical time of the year."

"Yeah, definitely. I've always loved Christmas. Every year, my parents would take me to the park and we would have hot chocolate, build a snowman and have a picture in front of the huge Christmas tree in the city square. " Téa's eyes glazed slightly, making Atem worry slightly.

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm glad I can remember the good times this magical holiday brought me. I'm also glad I'll spend it with a good person like you Atem."

"Likewise, Téa. I hope this Christmas is magical for you."

"It's already magical, Atem. I have amazing people like you and my friends to spend it with."

Atem nodded to her and turned to look out the window.

 _"Then hopefully, this whole Christmas will stay magical for you, Tea. Especially on Christmas Eve. I hope I can do this."_

After departing the train, the two teenagers waved goodbye to each other and headed home, their thoughts each on what this Christmas would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Téa paced her room frantically, trying to calm down before Atem arrived to take her ice skating. There were two main reasons she couldn't calm down, aside from the usual girl-like nerves of saying something stupid or embarrassing herself in front of him in some other trivial way. Firstly, she was at a loss of what she was going to wear for the outing, as she didn't want to look too whorish or too modest for the night out, though deep down she knew Atem would never judge her on what she wore. Secondly, what if she couldn't control her feelings Atem? What if she made things awkward between them? Though unsure at first, she had realised after the night at the club that she was smitten with her best friend. She had fallen for him. Hard. The boy she had known merely seven months had saved her from solitude, stolen her heart and now made it so her heart always seemed to beat rapidly whenever she was around him. Though having only known each other for a short time, he seemed to understand her more than anyone else She thought back to the night before, when she had her Christmas recital.

 _Flashback_

 _Téa walked on the stage, her nerves felt like a wrecking ball in her stomach. Though she had practised this for weeks, constantly adding and removing different moves, spins, and poses, perfecting her timing and posture, she was still so afraid of messing up and looking like a stupid wannabe. It was a fear that had plagued her every time she had ever set foot on a stage. She finally stopped in the middle of the stage, facing the giant audience and breathtakingly bright lighting. After taking a short trembling bow, she smiled before moving into her starting pose at the left side of the stage. As she took the position, a familiar face, in fact, several familiar faces caught her eye._

 _He was there. In fact, all her new friends were there, ready to cheer her on. She saw a banner above them, which read 'LIGHT UP THE STAGE Téa! YOU'RE THE BEST!' in big bold lettering decorated with multi-coloured glitter and sequins, along with big brightly sketched flowers, hearts and stars all along the edge and the corners of the huge banner. She stood there, unsure what to think of the situation. A mixture of amazement, warmth, joy and giddiness ran through her at lighting pace, making her heart beat rapidly. The sharp sound of the spotlight coming on sparred her back into the zone and just before the music began, she saw Atem give her a thumbs up and wink. Instantly, her nerves dissipated and her smile came. He had faith in her, as did the rest of her friends who were here to support her. Her heart rate slowed to a calm steady pace and her eyes gained a determined look, showing everyone that her body was ready to melt into the music._

 _The song 'Chandelier' boomed from the speakers in the hall, and she began to perform her dance. With each spin, twist and extension of her body she felt the song flowing through her core, guiding her with its rhythm and beat like a beacon. She was in her pure heaven, expressing her soul and feeling with every single move she made. Knowing that her friends were there, cheering her the whole way through, added to the feeling of bliss and made her want to dance her heart out even more. Her face held a smile of pure content and happiness, as she made her final move before striking her end pose. In an instant, the entire hall erupted in a standing ovation for the young girl. She swivelled up from her position in order to bow, while people threw confetti and white flowers onto the stage. As she lifted herself from the bow, she turned her gaze to her friends who were all cheering and applauding her louder than the rest. All of them were waving the banner, their screams were practically shattering the glass of the auditorium's windows and they were jumping like metal jacks in their seats. She turned her eyes to meet with a pair of crimson ones and mouthed a 'thank you' to her best friend, knowing that he was the one who had given her the confidence to dance with all that she possessed. At that moment, she saw him throw something to her, as it streamed through the array of things being thrown to the stage for her. A red rose, grown and bloomed, which she caught and held to her heart. She bowed once more, a smile plastered clearly across her face. She couldn't have felt greater than that moment in time._

 _End of Flashback_

She stopped pacing for a moment and reached for the delicate flower. She pulled it from its vase, once again holding it to her heart. She swore she could feel the warmth of his hands on the stem as she inhaled it's still fresh scent. She smiled, closing her eyes at the memory of him throwing the rose to her on that stage, a look of true admiration in his eyes. She reopened her eyes, and after staring at it again for a few moments and getting lost in her thoughts, she made a choice.

 _"OK, I'll tell Atem how I feel about him. The worst that could happen is he could not feel the same, and that wouldn't mean that we couldn't be friends like we are now...I may not be happy if he doesn't have the same feelings for me, but as long as we remain close to each other no matter what, I can find a way to be OK to be just friends. He's my best friend after all and he would never push me away no matter what the situation..."_

She placed the rose back in its vase on her desk and proceeded to get herself ready for the night. She looked all through her drawers and wardrobe and, after some deliberation, came to a decision. She chose to wear a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, along with a long sleeved floral patterned top with a denim vest over the outfit. It was completed with some dark tan UG boots and a long chained treble clef pendant. She decided to go for modest make-up, using only prima, foundation, a few strokes of mascara and clear lip gloss. She finished off the look with some dark blue mittens and a matching scarf to keep her warm.

DING DONG.

Hearing the sound of the doorbell, she quickly sprayed her lily scented perfume on her neck and wrists and straightened out her outfit, before turning her bedroom light out and heading out her bedroom door and down the stairs.

* * *

Atem stood on the porch of Téa's house, watching the snow dance to the ground while waiting for his friend. He was attempting to calm his nerves and push them to the back of his mind and though he tried , he just couldn't contain the twisting feeling that was burning in his core. He had planned this out from the day of Christmas shopping trip two weeks ago, constantly practising what he wanted to say to her, how to say it to her. And yet, after all of that, he still couldn't stop his nerves. He had realised that he had fallen for Téa after she came over to visit his family the day after the club outing after she took care of him.

 _"She could've just left me to walk home and risk killing myself in the state I was in. But she saw past my immaturity, stupidity, and irresponsibility and chose to help me. That's why I love her. That's why I've fallen for her. She always thinks of others before herself and she does everything she can to help people, despite all that she's endured through life. I hope with all my heart that she will accept my feelings, and allow me to be with her."_

He thought back to her recital before, remembering how beautiful she looked in her white and blue leotard, as she danced her soul out on the stage. Every move was perfect and spoke a thousand words about what she was feeling and who she was at that moment in time. She was, once again lost in her world, showing people how much passion she had for dancing.

 _"I know that I'm doing the right thing by telling her how I feel. But what if I make things awkward for her and me?"_

The click of the door lock dragged Atem from his thoughts as Téa stepped out of the door. Immediately, he noticed her outfit. So simple, yet so very elegant, which tied in well with her modest make-up.

 _"She looks so beautiful..."_ Atem continued to look at Téa while she did the same back. She immediately noticed his black boot cut jeans, complimented by his usual studded belt and studded boots. He was also wearing a dark blue button shirt and a black winter coat that came to just under his waistline.

 _"Damn, why does he have to be so sexy!?"_ She tried to recover her train of thought, as well as her composure by breaking the silence between them.

"Hey there. I see someone really spruced themselves up." She smiled and winked, which caused Atem to momentarily blush. Quickly hiding his embarrassment, he flashed a flirty smile along with a playful wink.

"Well, I think I still have to go a long way to look as good as you do, Téa. You look quite cute, in fact." It was now Téa's turn to blush as she looked down to the ground attempting to hide her face in embarrassment, making Atem chuckle.

"Shall we be going then, my lady?" He held his hand out to her, which she took while flashing her own flirtatious look.

"Very well then, lead the way handsome." Atem's eyes went wide with surprise at the comment, making Téa giggle as she entwined her arm with his and the two left her house and began to walk toward the centre of town.

* * *

After a twenty-five-minute walk, Téa and Atem arrived at the skating rink. Located in the centre of the park, the rink was an oval shape, complimented by Christmas lights hanging all the way around its edge above them. Several archways hung over the middle of the rink, each decorated with a different Christmas decoration and sparkling fairy lights. Overall, the scene looked magical and fairytale-like.

"Look how beautiful it is! Atem, thank you so much for bringing me here! I couldn't ask for a better thing to spend this evening doing." She smiled brightly, wrapping Atem in a deep hug. Though surprised, at first, he returned the hug, embracing her tightly. He closed his eyes momentarily, inhaling the scent of her lily scented perfume. It was enticingly intoxicating.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Téa. I also couldn't ask for a better person to spend it with." He took her hand and squeezed it tightly, making her gasp and blush. Atem chuckled, before turning toward the skate booth."Shall we get our skates then?" She smiled and nodded as the two made their way over to the booth, her face still holding a deep blush.

Shortly after, the two teenagers found themselves at the edge of the rink. Atem got onto the ice with ease and held out his hand for Téa. She obligingly took it and the two began to skate around the rink. Although shaky at first, Atem managed, with a little help from Téa, to get into an even rhythm and gain a good sense of balance. After a few minutes of tutoring, the two were skating happily round as the snow drifted down from the sky. The two fell into their own thoughts, losing themselves in this magical moment. The snow fell into each teenagers locks of hair, making each of them laugh as they became covered in snow.

Téa was just having the time of her life right now. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. In the space of seven months, her life had changed so much, all for the better. Instead of being lonely, tired and isolated from everyone, she now had some great friends who she could tell anything and someone whom she admired so much and now wanted to show her affection for.

 _"What could I do or say to show him how I feel?"_

As she continued to ponder, Atem was also wondering what he could do to show his affection for her. Although his nerves were still churning, he was determined to go through with what he planned. He had come this far after all, right? After some deliberation and consideration, he decided to make his move.

Meanwhile, Téa was still pondering on the situation. She was snapped from her memory train by a hand snaking its way round her waist. She turned to see Atem smiling at her, as her eyes locked onto his in surprise.

"I told you I was good on the ice. Now I'm going to prove it. Don't worry, you can trust me, I promise." He smiled, using his free hand to grasp hers, and the two skated together. Bodies pressed against each other, Tea could feel his heart beating steadily on her back, and his gentle breath settling on her neck. They moved in sync, twisting and turning along the surface of the rink, hands entwined and heartbeats in sync with each other. They lost themselves to each other, ignoring everything that was happening around them and simply holding on to each other's company and presence. After a short while, the two decided to unwind themselves and Atem swooped her into a spinning bridal lift, leaving her head pressed against his torso. The action took Téa by surprise, making her giggle and cling tightly to his shirt as he continued to spin her round. Although nervous, she leaned into his hold, listening intently to his steady heart as it thumped. After a short time, he stopped spinning, letting his eyes meet with her own. At that moment, she saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't read. It was a look that mixed longing, sadness, anxiety and...admiration? It was a look that worried her.

"Atem, are you OK?" She saw his eyes locked firmly on hers, both thrilling her and causing her to tremble. Atem nodded to her, before placing her down, and raising a hand to stroke her cheek. Though surprised, at first, she did not move from his touch.

"I'm fine, Téa. I just...I'm just...there's a reason that I brought you here tonight. I...I want to tell you something important, something that I've been wanting to say for some time now...but I just... I can't seem to find the words. See, the thing is Téa I...Well...I really...Damn it.."

He turned from her, shame coating his crimson orbs. His nerves were churning in his stomach, making his breath tremble. Why couldn't he do this? Say those three simple words to the girl who captivated him? Why was he so afraid? Téa saw his inner conflict, and she reached to put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to give him some comfort only to have it taken by his in a firm grip. He had now decided. Right now, there was only one thing he could do to show her what he was feeling. It was now or never if he was going to take the plunge. Though it was risky, it was all he could think of to show her.

He used his free hand to grasp her waist, a movement which earned a shocked gasp. Using his other hand, he once again gently stroked her cheek, before he brought her face towards his and pressed his lips gently to hers.

* * *

Téa's heart stopped. This was something she couldn't comprehend. Atem was kissing her. Again. On the lips this time. Just like that night in the club, she was unsure what to do. She froze, her eyes wide with shock. What did this mean? Why was he doing this? Did this mean he felt something for her? Her head was spinning with all the questions she had, making her dizzy and disorientated. After a few moments, he pulled away to look into her own sapphire orbs. His forehead was pressed against hers tightly.

"I love you, Téa Gardner. You're the person who makes me feel like I can do anything. You're the person who gives me the courage and drives to pursue my dreams. You're the person who makes my heart skip a beat whenever you're around and the person who always listens to me. You're the person who makes me feel good about myself, despite my past and current situation, you never judge me or my actions. You're the one who makes me smile and I love you more than anything in this entire world."

Téa stood there, speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Previously:**

 _"I love you, Téa. You're the person who makes me feel like I can do anything. You're the person who gives me the courage to pursue my dreams. You're the person who makes my heart skip a beat whenever you're around and the person who always listens to me. I love you more than anything in this entire world."_

* * *

Téa stood there speechless. He had just told her that he loved her. She wasn't entirely sure what to think. Was this all a dream? If someone pinched her arm, would she wake up at home, warm in bed, alone laughing at the situation? She damn well hoped not. After all, she had planned to tell him the same thing, and her heart flooded with joy and bliss at the knowledge that her best friend held the same heart throbbing feelings that she did for him. She tried to find the words to reply to him, to tell him that she felt the same but the shock and surprise prohibited her from speaking by drying her throat, making sure that she could only stand there, looking shocked to the core.

Atem stood in front of his friend, watching her with unsure eyes. What he had just done filled him with nothing but warmth and bliss, being able to show her what he felt deep in his heart. Yet, though she had not pushed from the physical contact, she had said nothing for the last few minutes. Had he shocked her that much that she simply couldn't find words to explain her feelings? What was she feeling at this moment? Disgusted? Awkward? Overjoyed? His head was throbbing painfully from his thoughts ripping like a tornado around his mind. He met her eyes, searching for a sign of what she was feeling.

At the same time, Téa met his and the two gazes locked like magnets. Atem decided to break the silence, unable to bear the mystery in her eyes any longer.

"Téa, I understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings for you, nor will I try to force you to do so. I just thought it was only fair that yo-" He was sharply cut off by Téa's lips crashing into his in a deep and passionate kiss. Though surprised, he quickly engaged in the kiss, matching her lips move for move and wrapping his arms around her petite waist. She poked his bottom lip with her tongue's tip, politely asking for entrance to which Atem quickly obliged. Téa immediately took advantage, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth as both parties battled for dominance in each others mouth. They continued for a few moments more in their deep embrace before Téa broke the kiss to take in air. Both teenagers were left blushing deeply from the kiss and now stared deep into each other's eyes. Téa smiled, lifting her hand to stroke Atem's cheek gently.

"Atem, I wanted to tell you the same thing. You're the person who gives me strength when I need it and supports me when I feel like I'm falling. I love you Atem. You made me complete and whole again. You saved me." Though blushing deep pink, she smiled through her whole confession, not regretting a single word she said. Atem's heart swelled with fiery joy as he once again took her into a deep embrace, his lips gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Téa, hearing you say those words...I've never felt happier. I couldn't be happier with anyone else in this moment even if I tried." He picked her up bridal style, swinging her round while holding her close to his body while she giggled like a little girl. When he stopped, Téa happened to look up and what she saw filled her with deep irony which caused her to laugh. Atem looked at her questioningly.

"Look up, and you'll see what I mean." He did as she said, and immediately felt the same irony flood through him. Above them, hung a delicately snow covered mistletoe decoration. Both looked at each other, letting out laughs flooded with irony and sharing another kiss.

* * *

After ice skating again for a few more minutes as well as the heartfelt confessions, Téa and Atem decided to head and get food giving that it was now getting late. Since neither party was particularly hungry, they settled for hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie each and then started to head back towards Téa's house. The whole time, Atem held Téa close to him by her waist, while she rested her head on his shoulder. He was in pure heaven tonight and nothing couldn't have made him happier than to hear her say that she loved him as he loved her. The warmth of her body against his, the sweet peach scent of her cocoa coloured hair and the lily-scented perfume wafting around his nose left nothing but sheer pleasure running through him. He held her tighter, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She stopped walking and turned to smile at him.

"Hmm, what was that for then?" Her eyes held mischievous glint. Atem turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Just showing you I love you." He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, making Téa sigh deeply and lean into his touch. He smiled seeing her so relaxed and happy. He sighed, gazing at her beauty being lit by the moon.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" She giggled, looking right into his eyes.

"You're just trying to get more sugar, aren't you?" She tilted her head left, shaking her head playfully. Atem just chuckled and leant in to give her a sweet kiss, leaning against her forehead.

"Well, I do like the feel of your lips on mine." He smiled slyly, making Téa giggle and lean in for a sneaky kiss of her own, which he gladly returned. Téa moved her hands up his arms to his neck, while Atem moved one of his hands to the back of her head to pull her closer into the kiss. He used his tongue to request entrance to her mouth which she granted by opening it and allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. She moaned at the contact and quickly reciprocated the action in Atem's mouth. Atem felt his body getting warmer and felt the urge to up the ante. He moved the hand on Téa's waist down to her rear end and gave it a hard squeeze, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. She pulled out of the kiss to look at him, which worried him deeply.

"I'm sorry, did I go too far Téa? I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable." Téa shook her head, hanging her head down to hide her blush.

"No, it's not that Atem. In fact, I...really enjoyed you doing that to me. It's just...well...the thing is I..." Atem could see she was nervous about what she was about to tell him and put a hand to her cheek in comfort. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Téa, it doesn't matter what it is, you can tell or talk about anything with me. I promise that I'll listen." She looked at him and let out a deep sigh.

"Can we get back to my house before I tell you? I only want you to hear what I want to tell you." He nodded, understanding that it must be important and the two continued hand in hand toward her house.

* * *

About half an hour later, the two teenagers were back at Téa's house. They entered, taking their coats and shoes off before entering the living room. Atem sat in the middle of the couch as Téa came in from the hall and sat down gently next to him. He saw her troubled eyes and took her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Téa, what is it? What do you want to tell me?" She looked at him, raising a hand to his cheek and stroking it gently. She leant in and kissed him fiercely, making his eyes go wide briefly before he shut them and leant into the kiss. She stroked his lips with her tongue and was granted entrance to his mouth. Both moaned deeply as their tongues rolled over each other and Atem reached to grasp her waist and pull her closer to him while Téa's hand ran through his thick tri-coloured hair. After a messing with his hair for a few moments more, she then moved her hands to his shoulders and applied a gentle pressure to them signalling Atem to lay down on the couch. He tumbled back nonchalantly, not realising exactly what was happening until he felt his back settle on the soft cushions beneath him and Téa settle on top of him gently. He pulled away from the kiss to see Téa blushing deeply and looking straight at him. Both lay there for a moment, basking in the pleasure that the kiss had both brought them before Téa broke the silence.

"I want you, Atem. More than anything. I know we just got together but I love you more than anything and want you to be my first..." He looked at her to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was clearly nervous, both about the action itself and what he would think but all that was overruled by her desire. The deep, burning desire in her eyes that burned through his soul. He knew that this meant more to her than anything she had asked anyone before, and how could he deny her? She had lost so much in her life, and been alone through it all of it. He wanted to show her that she wasn't alone any longer, that he would stick by her no matter what they faced.

He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her in for a soft kiss, before stroking her cheek gently to wipe away her tears and looking into her eyes.

"Téa. I want to be your first too. I will admit that this will be my first time as well, but I want to be closer to you as well. If you are sure you want to do this, then I would be honoured to have you trust me with your body..." He saw her smile, breathing a deep sigh of relief before she ran both her delicate hands down his toned arms. Her eyes never left his the whole time.

"I love you so much.." He smiled, his eyes half open as gazed at her.

"I love you too..."

Téa lowered her head slowly to meet Atem in a passionate kiss. Atem caressed Téa's bottom lip with his tongue and was quickly granted entrance by Téa. He ran his hands along her sides slowly, savouring the contact at each point until his hands rested on her hips. Téa moaned and shivered at his touch and reciprocated the gesture along his well-toned arms, up to his shoulders and neck. Téa then pushed her tongue into his mouth, making both her and Atem shudder and groan at the contact. Atem then let his hands slide carelessly to Téa's rear end and gave it a harsh squeeze, earning a surprised gasp from Téa through the kiss they were sharing. Atem then lifted Téa into a sitting position with her legs straddled at his hips, sitting up himself and once again running his hands up and down her sides. They continued kissing passionately for a few minutes, as Téa proceeded to unbutton Atem's shirt and slide it off his shoulders. She ran her hands along his well-toned abs, leaving no spot untouched. The contact caused his breathing to become sharper and shallower, as sharp waves of pleasure shot through his body. He broke off the kiss from her lips to plant soft kisses on her neck.

Téa's body shook with pleasure. The feeling of Atem's lips on her neck and the occasional nip of his teeth on her skin were driving her insane. His hands were leaving trails of heat along her back as they snaked their way around her body.

 _"Oh god! This feels amazing! I want more! Please, Atem! Give me more!"_

She leant her head back so Atem could get at the lower part of her neck, planting kisses on her sensitive collarbone. She gripped Atem's shoulders with vigour, amazed at the pleasure he was giving her. He eventually stopped his exploration of her neck and proceeded to raise her arms above her head. After her small nod of approval, he gripped the bottom of the fabric and lifted it over her head, revealing a pale pink lace bra. He threw away the shirt and ran his hands along her bare skin, making her moan even more. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Perhaps we should get more comfortable before we continue." His voice held a sly tone, which made Téa smile deviously. She stood up, taking Atem's hand and led him up to her bedroom. Once there, Téa crawled to the centre of the bed and lay on her back, beckoning Atem to join her. He smiled and crawled to position himself on top of her, planting a soft kiss on her lips and then proceeding to plant hot kisses along her neck, collar bone and shoulders. He continued to do this for several minutes, making Téa grip the bed sheets as white hot pleasure shot through her body, and choked gasps escaped her throat. She absently rubbed her legs together, feeling herself getting wet. Atem lips reached her chest and he planted hot kisses on the top half of her breasts, making her shiver under the contact.

"A-Atem..." He stopped briefly to touch her soft cheek, stroking his thumb over it gently. He reached behind her back, finding the bra buckle and un-clipping it. He watched as the fabric fell away, revealing her succulent mounds. He stared at the beautiful flesh like it was forbidden fruit. Téa blushed, seeing what he had done but laughing quietly at his expression. She looked at him with playful eyes, seeing how he had frozen at the sight before him.

"I think they would feel much better than they look, don't you baby?" She shook her torso enticingly and cocked her head, breaking Atem out of his trance and causing him to plant fierce kisses along the mounds. Téa gasped in delight, as she felt his mouth working it's magic on her body. The pleasure was making her become even wetter. He paused his action on her left breast at the nipple, planting a soft kiss on it before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking vigorously on it, twirling the nub around continually with his tongue.

"A-ah yes! A-Atem! Please...more.." She arched her back in pleasure, pushing her chest up toward Atem, who continued his action on the left nipple while toying with the right, pinching and flicking it repeatedly. He switched sides after a few minutes and did the same thing to the right side, sucking and gnawing the nipple a making Téa writhe beneath him in pleasure. Téa looked at Atem through half-lidded eyes, as he paused to look at her beneath him. She then made a bold move, sitting up to catch his neck with her lips. Atem groaned with delight, instinctively pulling her closer to his body and enjoying the contact and feeling of her tongue against his neck. He let his free hand drift to pull her jeans and pink briefs down in one motion. Téa assisted by kicking to now loose clothing away and off the bed and proceeding to unbuckle his belt and begin to pull them down. Atem felt this and feeling he should be fair, pulled his jeans and boxers down and leaving them on the floor beside the bed. They took in each other's naked forms, blushing at the sight.

"Atem...you're incredible.." Atem smiled, lifting a stray hair from her face.

"Not as much as you are. You're so beautiful..."

He ran his hands up her stomach and down her now bare thighs, leaving Téa gasping with delight. He then proceeded to insert two fingers into her entrance, causing Téa's vision to go white with deep bliss. She moaned loudly as Atem's fingers pulsed in and out in a quick yet even rhythm, curling and stroking her G-spot with each motion and rubbing her clit teasingly. She gripped the sheets tighter and tighter, moaning in ecstasy as she felt a layer of sweat accumulating on her skin. After a few moments, Atem pulled his fingers away and proceeded to wipe them with a tissue from the box on Téa's bedside table. He looked into her deep blue eyes, seeing a glow of desire he had not seen before and planted a kiss above each one.

"I need to get protection, Téa. I don't want to get you pregnant early." She smiled and put her hand to his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin.

"No, you don't. I'll be fine." Atem was about to argue when she pressed a finger gently to his lips."I'm on the pill, Atem. Have been since I started high school. Mrs Elliott's orders."

He sighed in deep relief and both began chuckling, agreeing that it was the sort of thing a nanny like her would ask. He positioned himself at her entrance, his shaft touching the opening and making Téa's breath quicken. Her stomach began to do back flips and her heart was like a bass

"Are you ready, Téa?" He saw smile and nod as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nodded, pushing himself carefully into her entrance. She gasped at the stretching that occurred. There was no pain though it was uncomfortable with the stretching that was occurring. After a few moments, she got used to the new sensation and Atem began to slowly move in and out of her. He kept the rhythm slow, at first, making sure that he was not hurting her at all. He wanted them to both enjoy this , after all. He soon saw the discomfort disappear from her face and get replaced with a relaxed and content one and chose to speed his bucking up a little. She moaned with each thrust he made and dug her nails into the flesh on his back, holding the warmth of his body close to her. He bit back a curse at the sensation and put a hand behind Téa's back, arching it to change the angle of penetration he was at and burying his face in her neck. Téa's moaning became louder as his thrusts drove deeper and deeper each time. Nothing could compare to the white hot pleasure she was feeling. The contact of their bodies and the rising heat in her body was sending her to cloud nine, her eyes rolling back and her vision gaining white spots. Atem once again changed the angle, so one of her legs as resting on his shoulder and her face was buried in the pillows, her screams and moans becoming muffled. She felt her walls beginning to close tightly around his shaft, making Atem grunt loudly and her moan even louder. He bucked more fiercely as he felt her walls pulsing against his shaft.

"Téa...You're so tight..it feels..amazing! God!" She gasped as he seemed to change the pace, going harder and faster, making Tea scream in ecstasy.

"Oh..Oh Atem..I'm close...so close...please don't stop!" His actions were overpowering her ability to form words as he thrust her harder still. Atem had now begun to feel the blood flowing faster to his shaft and a strange pulling going through his stomach.

"I-I'm almost there Téa! Is it-"  
"Yes! Yes, let's do this together! Please, Atem! Keep going! It feels so good!"

Atem thrust for a few moments more as fast as he could before he felt Téa's fluids coating his shaft generously as he shot his seed into her. The two collapsed back onto the bed, basking in the after glory of what they had just shared. Atem pulled out of her, laying himself next her as she pulled the blanket over them.

"That was incredible, Atem.." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her body and pulling her close to him. She rested her head gently on his chest, wrapping a loose arm around him in return.

"I wouldn't wish for anyone else but you to be my first, Téa. I wouldn't change one moment of what we just shared. Téa, I love you so much." He used his free hand to stroke her cheek and move a stray hair out of her eye once more. She sighed contently, pressing a firm kiss to his lips and holding him close.

"I love you too, Atem. Merry Christmas."

With that, they shared one more quick kiss, before falling asleep in each other's arms as the snow continued to float down outside.

* * *

 **Hi all :) Just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you guys and THANKS SO MUCH for supporting this story so far :) You guys are amazing and I hope that you enjoy the rest of this fic. I have a 5D'S fic up so feel free to check that out and review it! Once again, Merry Christmas! Love ya all xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Four Years Later._

Atem walked up to the porch, his eyes fatigued from the endless paperwork he had been doing all day. He sighed deeply, rubbing his sore eyes with his free hand and opening the door. He loved his work and all, but the continual paperwork on his archaeological digs and findings wasn't exactly the most fun. Still, he loved every second of his digs. Finding out the incredible details, seeing all that rich ancient history before his eyes, putting together the mass puzzle that shaped the whole Egyptian culture as he discovered each different piece of it, he could only use one word to describe it. Amazing. Every time. And now, it was getting even better. He had been offered a promotion which would allow him to work from home more and spend more time enjoying himself. And it was all thanks to the most special person in his life. His girlfriend, Téa. He remembered the day she helped him accomplish his dreams.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Atem and Téa sat across the table from Atem's mother and father, all aware of the mounting tension in the room. Téa took in his parent's features, as they sat and sipped their drinks. His mother was fair-skinned, with deep brown eyes and long scarlet red locks that reached down to her lower back. His father had deeply tanned skin, which clashed with his pale blue eyes and dirty blonde spiked hair. Both parties looked at the teenagers, holding contrasting looks. While his mother held a look of deep empathy and worry, his father's look was stern and confidence shone in his eyes. He set his cup down, turning his gaze toward his soon._

" _Well well well, if it isn't my defiant brat of a son. Crawling back from independence are we? Was responsibility and freedom not all it was sought out to be?" Téa watched as his gaze and Atem's gaze collided with each other, each one refusing to back out. For her, it was like watching the clock of a time bomb count slowly down and waiting for the inevitable explosion. Atem scowled, showing his determination._

" _I didn't come back to grovel to you, father. I came back because I'm through running from you. I came back to stand my ground and make you finally accept my wishes, for I won't be forced to follow a path that I don't desire." His father scowled and rose from his seat. He slammed his fists on the table, shocking Téa as she watched the scene unfold._

" _I told you before and I'll tell you again. Your future lies in our family business and not in some meaningless dream of yours. Dreams are for the weak, boy-"_

" _NO! That's not true and you know it. If I want to pursue the things I desire then I will. My mother believes in me and so does my-"_

" _Your girlfriend? Oh, how sweet! Tell me Atem, where did you pick that girl up from? If you had just listened you could have been with a much more suitable girl, not that pathetic little whor-" Atem slammed his fist down on the table, making everything on it topple over and the rest of the room shake slightly. Téa jumped back, bringing her hands to her mouth and rising from the table as Atem stormed round to the other side and stood face to face with his father._

" _DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER SUCH NAMES! SHE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTAND, AND WAY MORE SUPPORTIVE THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN TO ME! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR DAMN STUPID COMPANY AND THE MONEY YOU MADE. WHEN DID YOU EVER STOP TO CONSIDER ME AND MOM YOU SELFISH BASTARD?!-"_

 _WHACK!_

 _He stopped abruptly as his father's palm smacked straight into his left cheek and knocked him to the ground. He didn't move, say or do anything except for stare at the floor, his hand clinging to his cheek. Silence hung over the room like a suffocating veil. Not a single person moved, or uttered a single word for many minutes. Time seemed to simply stop. Téa froze, devastated at the sight of Atem on the floor while his mother eventually moved from her chair to tend to her son. After what seemed like an eternity, his father turned his back and made his way toward the door._

" _You are no son of mine any longer. I want you out of my house. You're on your own from now on."_

 _Everyone went wide eyed at his statement, as he continued to walk away from everyone. Téa watched, anger boiling within her. How could he say that to his own son? Didn't he realise what being a parent meant? Was he so truly blinded by his own greed that he couldn't see reality? Knowing what she had to do, she ran toward him just before he reached the door, stepping in his path and holding her ground. Atem's father, startled from the action, scowled deeply at her._

" _Move out of my way. This matter doesn't concern you even one bit so just stay out of our business." He outmatched her both height and strength wise, but she refused to back down holding her ground firmly._

" _Not a chance. Atem is a part of my life now, so his happiness and wellbeing are one of my top priorities, meaning that this is my business! And you can't change that no matter how hard you try." He continued to scowl, becoming irritated by the situation. Téa noticed his silence and continued on._

" _How can you do this? Turn your own son away over your selfish desire to further your own wealth and fame? What, because he wants to create his own future, write his own story you're going to disown him?! If you were a good parent who truly cared for your son, you back him through everything no matter what!" He scowled, before smugly smirking at her._

" _You don't know anything about this world, do you? In this world, you need a solid future, one that guarantees good income and stability, not some pathetic illusion that will never come to pass. My father taught me the right way to path out my future, and that's all I'm doing for my pathetic excuse for a son. Dreams and hopes get you nowhere in life, they only serve to blind you and hold you back."_

" _That's not true and you know it!" She shot back with authority, but the man in front of her was not phased. He simply gave a deep chuckle, shaking his head as he did._

" _Really? Tell me, have you got a career plan? Or are you riding on a worthless fantasy as well? What are your plans for the future?" He stared her down, and Téa looked away briefly to gain her composure before once again meeting his eyes._

" _I'm following my heart, and pursuing my dream to become a dancer." She replied firmly though her voice wavered slightly as she did. Atem's father just smiled and laughed loudly._

" _HA! As I thought, you're just as blind as my son. Honestly, I can't begin to imagine the shame you must bring upon your parents because of your deluded desires. Tell me now, how long was it before they kicked you out, or did you leave beforehand out of stupidity and stubbornness?"_

 _At that moment, Téa felt her heart wrench and a lump rise in her throat. All those painful memories just came rushing back in one torrential flood. She caught Atem rising in anger to his feet out of the corner of her eye, and he looked ready to batter his father._

" _THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M FED UP WITH-" He ceased abruptly, both vocally and physically, at the sight of Téa's hand being held up. She turned her head toward him, meeting him with convicting and determined eyes. She breathed in deeply, her breath shuddering slightly and body trembling fiercely._

" _Don't interfere, Atem. He asked me a question and I will be the one answering it. Violence has no place here and will do nothing good now…" She turned her head back toward his father, meeting his eyes once again. "You know what Mr. Mutou, I feel sorry for you."_

 _His eyes flashed in confusion, and he remained silent as Téa continued to speak._

" _You must have had such a lonely childhood. The things your father has taught you, all those times he told you that dreams are worth nothing, it must have been so hard to live like that. Having no dreams to work toward, no deep yearnings in your heart to keep forcing you back on your feet when the world knocked you down. All because you were afraid of your father's view of you. Your pride has taken over you!" She saw his eyes flash in anger, and his body tense suddenly._

" _If only you knew how wrong you are! I never felt that way-"  
_

" _Bullshit." All other members of the room, including Atem, gasped at her boldness, as she continued on still. "I see it all in your eyes. You hide your dreams, your feelings and your heart behind this thick tough guy exterior because it's what you're used to. Never showing your soft side, never being true to yourself or anyone around you including your family, just like you did for your father. But, in all honesty, I understand why. When you're haunted by something that happened in the past, it can change you in many ways. And most of the time, they aren't for the better…" She hung her head slightly, as she recalled the darkest moments in her life. "On the day before I turned eight, my parents and I were in a car crash. Unlike me, they weren't able to escape the car wreck before they exploded. I held both their hands that day, as they were ripped from my life and I was left alone…" She paused, feeling her chest tighten sharply as she resisted the urge to break down. The tears were pushing their way up and out of her eyes, but she breathed deeply and remained firm. "Do you know what the last thing they said was? They told me to always follow my dreams and never give in no matter what, and that they would always be cheering me on, wherever they are…that's what parents are supposed to do. Pick you up when you fall, cheer you on in everything you do, and support you no matter what you do or where you go." She wiped the now streaming tears from her eyes, walking past the huge man in front of her and standing next to Atem, holding his hand firmly in hers. Mr. Mutou's eyes followed her as he turned to face her. "You want to disown your son? I can't stop you, that's your choice. But is it worth it? How far are you prepared to go to get what you desire Mr. Mutou? Is tearing your family apart really worth it?"_

 _Silence descended upon the room. No-one dared to breathe, nor speak a word, as all eyes fell upon Atem's father. His eyes remained locked on Téa's, occasionally shifting to the sight of his shock wife and angered son. Téa met his stare with one of the same sincerity, and for many minutes time seemed to stand still as the silence continued. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned his eyes away, walking past the others to a cabinet across the room. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small key and opened the cabinet to retrieve a small package from it. As he held it, his eyes shot to his sons and he made his way toward him stopping about a meter away. He held the package out toward his son._

" _Go on son. Take it." Atem obeyed, gently taking it from his father's grasp. He held it for a moment, staring at it with deep wonder before tearing away the seal and pulling the top of the package open. His eyes flashed in shock, as did Tea's as they saw the contents._

" _I've been keeping this aside for you. It will get you into university and whatever is left you can use to put toward a good house for you and your future family." Atem still said nothing, his awe-struck face remaining. His father continued to smile in turn, his eyes turning softer and kinder. "I was wrong, Atem. I never listened to you, and because of that. I became a blind old fool who missed out on many years with his son. Years that could have been spent making memorable moments. I know that this will not heal the mistakes of the past, but perhaps I can be a true father from now on." He hung his head, attempting to hide the tears escaping from his eyes. Atem walked up to him and embraced him firmly as tears fell from his own._

" _I never hated you, father. It just hurt that you didn't understand how much my dream meant to me. I see how sorry you are, and I want to leave the past where it belongs as much as you do."_

 _Both smiled at each other with happy tears flooding down their faces. Atem's mother came over to join the two men as they engaged in a family embrace. Téa watched, joy glazing her eyes and a smile plastered on her face._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

He smiled at the memory, realising how far he and his father had come since their reconciliation. His father had set him on the road to his dream with the university funds, and supported him both with encouragement and belief, and two years later he was the lead archaeologist in the Domino team and had gone on endless trips and exhibitions to discover more of ancient Egypt's intricate past. He had achieved his dream, met someone he adored and loved with his whole heart and made a life for the both of them. He was, at last, content.

He strolled tiredly into the kitchen, placing his case by the door and yawning deeply. As he retrieved a glass of milk and walked into the living room, he quickly noticed something odd.

"Téa? Téa?" She was not sat in her usual place in the sitting room. In fact, as he searched the garden and study, he quickly realised how unusually quiet the house was. No dance music was playing in the garden and there weren't any of the usual hummings he would hear when Téa was doing jobs around the house or doing her essay work for dance academy. He was now starting to get seriously worried. He jogged up the stairs to their room, hoping to find her napping or reading, but was greeted with an empty and silent space. He sat on the bed, as he tried to calm his breathing and think straight.

" _Ok, think. Where could she have gone? The market? No, we always do the food shopping together at the weekends. Bookstore? She would've left a note if she went anywhere while I was at work. She always has. I better ring Mrs. Elliott and see if she knows anything."_

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone when something caught his eye. He found himself staring at the mini calendar on Téa's bedside table, the circled date making his eyes go wide, and facepalm himself.

 _"Oh fuck! Why didn't it occur to me before? I better hurry up and find her!"_

He quickly ran down the stairs, grabbing his coat and keys swiftly before heading out the door and hopping in his car. As he pulled out of the drive and headed down the road, he cursed himself mentally for not realising before. Today, the day that neither of them could ever forget, the day that had changed his girlfriend's life forever.

May 27th. Téa's birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Téa stood silently as the warm late spring breeze caressed her chocolate brown locks. The sky was painted baby blue and splattered and peppered with soft clouds. The sun sat lazily on the horizon, its rays creating blurry shadows on the emerald grass. Ironic, really. That's what Téa thought anyway. This was a place that had only caused her anguish and pain, yet she felt none of that. She felt…liberated. She thought back to the day she first came here.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Téa stood by the graves of her parents, alone in her thoughts. The rain tapped against her coat and drenched her hair. The funeral service that day had been short and sweet if you could call it that, and her neighbour, Mrs Elliott, had gone to sort out the needed paperwork regarding Téa and her future living arrangements. All the people who had come to the service were mostly from work and so had to go immediately after the service had ended to sort out the 'complications' that obviously came with the managers passing away. She hated those words. 'Passed away' had been used throughout the whole service, but it was only because she was there. It was just a euphemism to try and make sure she didn't get too upset. She knew them all the people there by face and yet they treated her like she was a three-year-old. She wasn't stupid! Why couldn't they just say it? Her parents were dead! They were gone and they were never coming back, she knew that already! Were they expecting her to not be upset or something? How would they feel if two of the people they cared for most were just torn from their lives without any form of warning? Were they seriously that stupid?!_

 _She felt her knees give out from underneath her as she collapsed onto the sodden earth. Why did this have to happen? Why her? What had she done to deserve any of this? Nothing, that's what! She had never once done anything wrong to another person, never lied and never wronged anyone in her family. So why had she been left alone?_

 _Her sadness and frustration overwhelmed her and violent sobs began to rock her frame. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and sorrowful gasps erupted from her throat. She wanted them back. She wanted them to hold her in their arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she knew, though she hated it, that that was impossible. She was alone now, and that was that._

 _Then, in a split second, she came to a rash, blunt conclusion: she couldn't do this. Her parents had always been strong-willed and determined, never letting anything get in the way of doing what they wanted or achieving their successes in life, and here she was crumbling. Letting her emotions take hold of her and drag her down and make her miserable. She was being weak and pitiful, and she hated herself for it. That was not how she had been brought up. She was strong, smart and determined, just like her mother and father. She could get through this if she locked the sadness away. It may be a heavy load on her emotionally but sometimes you had to make sacrifices in order to get somewhere. If she was happy, and always kept on smiling and working hard, then the pain could be hidden and concealed and wouldn't affect her. She wouldn't let this control her or drag her into the dust. She would be strong._

 _She got to her feet, roughly wiping the tears out of her now bloodshot eyes and looking at her parent's graves. The rain fell from the petals of the carefully arranged flowers, almost like teardrops off a cheek, and pattered against the tombstones. Her hand lightly brushed the top of the stones, like a leaf touching the surface of a pool of water, a fragile and gentle gesture. Her eyelids shut briefly as she let out a frosty sigh. Her decision was made._

" _I'll be strong for you both…I swear it…" Her voice was barely audible above the sound of the rain._

 _She trudged up the hill, away from the graves and to the now waiting hand of Mrs Elliott. The kind women gently took her hand, a cotton smile on her face._

" _Let's go, sweetheart."_

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

Thinking back, she regretted her decision that day. It had stopped her from visiting her parent's graves for many years, despite the fact that she knew Mrs Elliott went every year to lay flowers. It wasn't until this day that she had been able to figure out what it was that had stopped her.

" _I guess I was afraid…that I would let my sadness drown me like it had that day. I felt that…if I let emotions get in the way I would crumble and not be able to come back from it…"_

Now that she thought about it, fear had been a big obstacle throughout her entire life. From the minute she started school, she had always been worried about being as successful as her parents, and that had denied her most of her childhood. She rarely went out, remaining glued to her books and absorbing all the knowledge that had helped her get through school as a straight A student and her dancing that had helped her vent all the stress that reading through textbooks and watching documentaries for essays. When she had first met Atem, she had pushed him away, fearing he wouldn't understand what she was feeling or even care about what she was feeling. Atem, though, he had changed her. He had wanted to help her. He hadn't judged her for any of her actions, but comforted her and helped her open the tightly closed lid on her emotions. He had healed the wounds of her heart. She sank to her knees, resting on the warm ground in front of her parent's graves, smiling softly. Just like that day, her hand lightly brushed the polished surface of the tombstone.

"Oh mum, dad…I wish you could have been here today. I…I know I haven't been here for a while…and I'm sorry for that. I…I was a fool to think I could lock away the pain of losing you. You were my parents, and I loved you too much to truly forget all the good times we had together. Our picnics in the summer, watching the sunset as we ate sandwiches and ice cream for dessert. Christmas holidays where we would have hot chocolate and a picture in front of the big tree in the square, and build a snowman together…I will always treasure those along as I live. I love you both so much…and I hope you'll forgive me for ignoring you all these years…" A few tears fell from her face from the sudden nostalgia and guilt she felt.

The hot tears falling down her face suddenly turned cold at a sudden stroke of the wind on her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the element dust her tears from her face. It was gentle, almost like a mother stroking a baby's cheek, and brought her comfort and peace. She sighed contentedly, as she thought of all the happy memories she had made in these last few years.

"I wish you could have met him, mum. You too dad. You would have loved Atem, and I know he would have loved you. He is just like you daddy: kind, compassionate, supportive and he always makes me smile. It could be just the littlest thing, a comment or an action or even just a look, and it makes me smile and feel so very warm inside. I love him so much, just like you two. I couldn't have asked for anyone better, and I'm so glad that I bumped into him that day at school. He is my saviour, and I hope to be with him always and forever."

She sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze and warm rays of the sun before she opened her eyes sharply. She realised that she was no longer alone in the churchyard. She turned her head slowly and stood up from the ground, finding a pair of violet eyes staring at her. She blushed deeply, realising that he had probably heard every word of that speech she had made, no less in front of her parents grave. She felt like a crazy person at that point.

* * *

Atem, meanwhile, had been listening with awe at what Téa had said. He had realised where she must have been the minute he saw her birthday circled on her calendar, and a family photograph pinned to the date before it. In a way, he was glad that she was here, and no longer concealing the fact that she deeply missed her parents. It had been the obstacle that had taken the longest amount of time to get over. Near a year later, she had only just been convinced to replace all her family photos around the house, saying that the only way to truly remember good times is to be able to look and marvel at them as well as keeping them in your heart. She had been reluctant at first, but he could see that it had actually helped her a significant amount, her sad smiles being replaced by bright ones at the mention of her parents. But this, was the biggest step of all, that he realised, and he admired her for finally being able to take it, but that wasn't the biggest shock to him. He had never heard her speak so openly and deeply about her feelings, though he knew deep down she loved him as he loved her. But what she said…she wanted to always be with him…'always and forever' those were her words. Words that came from deep within her soul. Astonishment wasn't an appropriate word to describe the feeling within him. It was a mixture of happiness, shock, bliss and overwhelming joy. After a few minutes, he suddenly felt that the wind had gotten colder, lifting his hands to rub his near numb face. As they touched his skin, his heart ceased out of bewilderment. He brought his hands before his eyes, seeing the moisture from his face accumulate further on his hands. He was crying. Really crying. He hadn't cried like this for years, not since his father had first rejected his dreams, but then they weren't like these tears. They didn't seem to drain the energy out of him and make him feel numb or empty inside. These tears made him feel elated, ecstatic, happy, joyful, warm and loved.

Téa stood watching Atem, also shocked and astonished by his actions. The previous embarrassment of him hearing and seeing her talking in front of her parent's grave had diminished when her gaze had fallen on his face. She could see the tears gliding rapidly down his tanned cheeks but his violet eyes seemed to reflect deep content and happiness. She had never seen him like this before, so emotional, so overwhelmed. She was always used to his strong, determined and carefree personality that seeing him like this now just didn't feel…well…normal.

She blinked in surprise as she saw Atem strode up to her with great speed and wrapped her in his strong, toned arms. His lips found hers quickly, and passionately moved against them, leaving Téa breathless and weak at the knees. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked into her alluring sapphire eyes. Both panted from the kiss they just shared.

"Téa…I also want to be with you…forever and beyond that…no time with you will ever be long enough…I love you so much…"

He kissed her again, both of them letting tears of joy glide down their faces as they poured their love for each other into that kiss. It had been difficult for them. Atem's work kept him out most days and Téa's dance training kept her from being able to spend the weekends with Atem, as well as her university course in the week. But she kept going, toughing it out so that once she had the qualifications she could spend time more time with Atem on his days off, as well as alter her training schedule so her weekends were free for two of them. They broke apart from the kiss once more, panting and holding each other's gaze as all their worries were washed away with the tears. They smiled warmly at each other as the sun dipped further below the horizon. Téa's gaze drifted back to her parent's gravestones, before taking Atem's hand in hers and leading him to the spot where she had previously been sat. She saw his slightly confused eyes and giggled quietly at the expression, before once again sinking down on her knees and smiling brightly st the tombstones.

"Mom, Dad, This is Atem Mutou, The man I love…" She turned to Atem, who reflected her smile and joined her on the ground. He bowed his head slightly to show respect before placing his hand back in Téa's and harbouring a serious yet gentle look on his face.

"It's an honour to finally meet you both. It may not be in person like I'm sure you would have liked but I'm glad to have met you all the same. And now that I have, I can finally make the most important promise to you ever. I swear on my life, that I will take good care of her and never hurt her as long as I keep on breathing. As long as I'm here, your daughter will never be alone again."

He felt Téa lean into his body, sighing contentedly and smiling happily at his declaration. They both sat there for a moment, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that clouded the cemetery. It was short-lived, however, as a sharp breeze floated around them suddenly, causing both of them to look around in confusion. The breeze wasn't cold, but more a warm breeze that seemed to wrap around them and give a sense of comfort. Téa looked back to her parent's gravestones, seeing the flowers dance on the fingertips of the breeze. She smiled, realising that her parents reciprocated the feelings that Atem had about their meeting and they were happy that she now had an amazing person to share her life with. A few more moments passed before she felt herself being pulled to her feet by Atem, who smiled and rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Come on, let's go…" Téa looked at him, slightly lost at his words but nonetheless followed him out of the cemetery to his Aston Martin. It was when they drove past the turn for the street her house was on that she became seriously confused.

"Atem, where are we going?" She looked at him, waiting for him to answer her.

He did nothing but flash a charming yet devious smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Atem, can I take this off yet?!"

Téa's question earned a deep and hearty chuckle from Atem.

"Not just yet, beautiful…"

He continued to lead his blindfolded girlfriend. After an hour and a quarter drive, they had finally arrived at wherever it was Atem had wanted to take her to and then he had blindfolded her and told her to let him guide her to her surprise. She wasn't feeling negative in any way in regard to the situation, but it just seemed really strange for Atem to act this way and she couldn't figure out for the life of her what the hell was going on. When would she be able to take this blindfold off and find out where they were and what in god's name was happening right now? Téa sighed impatiently, making Atem shake his head and chuckle once more.

"You know, they say that patience is a virtue, often found in women."

The comment made Téa giggle a bit, though she was starting to lose her patience.

"Yeah? Well, they also say that hell hath no fury like a women's scorn. So unless you want to feel a women's scorn, my dear, let me take this stupid blindfold off-"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly by Atem kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away teasingly slow. He then leant in and whispered in her ear, the smirk in his voice blatantly obvious.

"Just a bit longer, my queen."

Téa blushed hearing her new found pet name. She still wasn't used to being called that, even though she knew that Atem had always thought of her as his queen and that he valued and loved her that much and more. He basically treated her like what he called her, a queen. On their days off, he would take her on picnics if the weather was appropriate, shopping at Domino Mall, to the fanciest restaurants in town for meals and even to the cinemas. During the summer, they would go to the beach with their friends and just relax and talk about what was going on in each other's lives. Just thinking about it was pure heaven. She heard Atem chuckle again, no doubt from seeing her reaction to his compliment.

"OK, you can take the blindfold off now…"

Téa didn't need telling twice, that's for sure. She practically tore the blindfold off her eyes, rubbing them lightly so they wouldn't hurt too much from the sudden light change. As she took in the sight before her, she felt every ounce of air leave her lungs. Before her stood a beautiful house, the porch area decorated with pink and white Hawaiian flowers and bronze coloured fairy lights. The exterior was a pale cream with baby blue trims on the door and windows. It was incredible like it came out of a holiday brochure. She felt an arm drape around her shoulder and turned to see her boyfriend smiling at her lovingly.

"I thought that since we've both been so busy with either work or studies that maybe a long weekend on the beach would help us both relax and since your birthday was coming up it was the perfect time to make it happen. What do you think, babe?"

Téa smiled and planted a loving kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think you're amazing. This is amazing! How did you even do this?!"

Atem chuckled at her. She was so adorable when she acted this way, like an excited teenager.

"Well, this is Seto's summer house and well I was talking a couple weeks back about how guilty I felt about not spending much time with you because of work. Seto told me he wouldn't be using the summer house till his booked vacation with Kisara in July and that you and I could stay here for a few days just to relax, spend some time together and recuperate some energy. My parents agreed and said they'd have some groceries put in for us before we got here."

"Well, I'll make sure to thank them when we next visit them all for Thanksgiving. I can't believe how beautiful this place is Atem…"

She stared, entranced by the structure before her.

"Well, your bags are in the back of the car if you want to go in and get settled. I can park the car properly and meet you in there."

Téa nodded, heading back to the car to grab her suitcase and travel bag from the trunk and made her way into the house. Like the exterior, the interior was breathtaking also. Gorgeous cream walls lined with gold trims with extraordinary art gracing the walls in every room but the bathroom, which had gold and white tiles on the walls and white marble flooring. It was basically a palace in disguise!

Soon enough, she found herself in the master bedroom, which had a gorgeous view of the sea through the sliding door at the far side of the room. Dropping her bags at the end of the bed, she sat down on the mattress and sighed contently. She was beyond happy for finally being able to take a break from the stresses of dancing school and spend some time with Atem. His work had kept him just as busy as her school work, and he often came home tired. But…one thing was still puzzling her about this whole situation.

" _Why did Atem bring me here now? I mean, he knows I'm in the middle of my final exams and he's still not finished for the holidays yet, right? So, what's so sudden that he would bring me out here at such an important time?"_

"Knock Knock."

She was snapped from her daydream by Atem's voice. He was standing in the doorway of the glass door going out to the beach. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey there. What's with the look? What are you up to?"

He simply laughed and flashed her a cunning look.

"Why don't you follow me and find out, hmm?"

And with that, he strode to the left away from the door and out of sight. Téa smiled and darted out of the door after him.

"Hey, wait up! Just what are you-"

She stopped in place at what she saw. A huge picnic blanket, with champagne and food that looked and smelled absolutely amazing. Added to that, her boyfriend had decided to relieve himself of his shirt deciding to leave it by the porch revealing his fine toned chest. The sight had her entranced.

"…Up to…"

Atem smiled at her.

"Surprise number two, my queen."

She snapped out of her state at the sound of his voice, walking over and sitting down next to him on the blanket. She knew he was teasing her, trying to make her nervous, just like he always had done. However, she knew just how to get around that.

"Wow, any more surprises I can look forward to?"

She asked slyly while running a hand up his exposed chest. She felt him shudder at the gesture, and did she see a blush? Yes or no, she was going to take advantage of this situation.

"Oh, am I making you a bit nervous?"

She played the same game they had played for the last four years. And, as usual, he played right along.

"Well, any woman as beautiful as you could make a guy feel a little nervous."

He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, the warm of his chest brought a blush to her face and made her heart skip a beat. Looking in his eyes, she saw a mixture of admiration, mischief and satisfaction.

"But I'm not any guy. I know how to make you melt…"

He ran his hand down her well-toned leg teasingly, drawing a gasp from her lips and intensifying her blush. He smirked, loving the reaction he was getting from her. However, Téa decided it was time to take full control of the situation. Smirking back at him, she kissed him lightly on the forehead and glanced and the blanket.

"I think we should eat this food while it's fresh, don't you babe?"

Atem chuckled, nodding his head.

"I think that's a good idea."

She smiled at him sweetly, sliding off his lap and reaching for some of the food on the blanket. A moment later, she and Atem were tucking into an array of toasted sandwiches, chicken wings, mini desserts and fruit, all accompanied with a glass of Champagne.

"This is amazing! I forget how amazing you are at cooking."

Atem smiled, taking a bite out of a slice of watermelon.

"I forgot how much I enjoyed cooking and baking. I guess that work has just got in the way of some stuff…"

Téa saw guilt coat over his violet eyes and reached to put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze to her, being greeted with that warm, loving smile that never got old.

"It's not your fault, honey. I'm just as guilty with my assignments and dance exams…"

He smiled, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders she rested her head on his right shoulder. They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying the peaceful sound of the waves crashing on the shore and salty breeze that blew gently in their faces. Everything had changed since their school days had ended, the gang having gone off to follow their dreams, all managing to stay in touch with the two of them somehow. It was great to stay in touch, but some of the things that had happened in the space of four years were enough to send Téa's mind into oblivion. Duke and Vivian had been married a year now, and Vivian was two months pregnant with twins. Duke was heading up a top gaming company, which was in partnership with KaibaCorp itself. And that wasn't even the start of it. Joey and Mai's wedding was to take place in sixth months, and Mai and Joey both had jobs at Duel academy teaching young duellists about strategy and utilising card effects. Serenity and Tristan had been engaged two months and Tristan was a duelling scout, attending tournaments regularly and exposing and helping potential champions climb their way to the top of the duelling league. Serenity had taken a surprise turn in terms of her career, wanting to learn how to duel at the academy now rather than going into the business career she had wanted to do. Yugi and Rebecca had taken the duelling world by storm, becoming the best tag team and power couple of the big leagues. From what Téa had heard from Atem, Yugi was getting ready to pop the question to Rebecca.

"It's about time as well, little bro!"

She laughed remembering what Atem had said to Yugi, and how embarrassed poor Yugi had sounded over the phone.

"What's tickled you, my queen?"

She turned her gaze to him, smiling warmly and planting a light kiss on his nose.

"Just remembering the old days. Our meet ups at Domino's Beanz. Hanging out during lunch, always trying to prevent Joey from killing Tristan because of him joking around about his relationship with Serenity…"

Instantly, he chuckled, bringing his hand to his mouth to prevent him from laughing any harder.

"What was it he used to say…?"

He cleared his throat, put on an angry face and shook his fist at the air.

"Tristan you dirty punk! Get back here so I can kill you ya pervert!"

Téa curled over holding her stomach, laughing loud and hard as she watched his impression of one of her best friends. Soon, they were both laughing, recalling the great memories of their childhoods. She never thought that she'd be able to do this now. Laugh about all the great times with friends, all the fun they had. All the great days out to the cinema, theme parks, bonfire night, new year's eve too. All the sleepovers, the shopping trips, the days at the beach, she never guessed that she would have so many good things to look back on in adulthood. Nor did she guess she would ever be with such an amazing person like Atem. But damn, she was grateful. So very grateful. After a few minutes, they calmed down, wiping the tears from their eyes and lying down side by side on the warmish sand. She turned to look at him, running her hand down his cheek and hearing him sigh in pleasure at the feeling.

"Those were the good old days, but I wouldn't have those memories without you…"

He looked at her, eyes brimming with adoration and love, and pulled her to him in a warm embrace. She sighed as she felt the warmth of his body against hers.

"…You saved me too, you know."

She gasped, looking at her boyfriend's eyes. As soon as she saw them, she could tell he wasn't joking. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, moving a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I know it may not seem like it, but before I met you, I was ready to give in…"

She opened her mouth, but he put a finger to her lips before she could speak.

"I felt like no-one understood me. I met Joey and the others, but they all had parents who approved of their choices and dreams. I loved being around them, and they made me laugh, but I was jealous. They had lives which they enjoyed, whereas I had a life bathed in dark clouds, and my father's disapproval was always at the back of my mind. Every minute with my friends I treasured, but they only dulled the pain. They never took it away. But you did. The minute I met you, I wasn't filled with envy, I felt safe. I could tell you anything, be myself in every way imaginable and know that you'd never judge me for any of it. You were…you are the reason I want to get up in the morning, Téa…"

He watched her face light up as she smiled, wiped away the tears of joy that she was crying and kiss him softly on the lips. He pulled her tightly against him, deepening their kiss and falling back onto the blanket, knocking the food that remained off of it. He flipped her over so he could be on top, hearing her giggle and feeling her lips smirk against his as she came to rest on the cool sand of the beach. He moved from her lips, laying a path of kisses all down her neck and jaw line. Téa sighed in pleasure, feeling the heat each kiss left on her skin.

"Atem…"

He pulled away to look into her eyes. Those beautiful, sapphire eyes that melted his heart. He smirked, sitting up and looking out into the ocean.

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

She blinked, looking out to the ocean as well. She looked back and smiled lightly at her boyfriend, getting up from the sand and nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me get changed."

He laughed, shaking his head. Téa cocked her head in confusion.

"What?"

He walked up to her, leaning to whisper in her ear. The feeling of his lips so close to her ear sent shivers down Téa's spine.

"I may have forgotten to pack our bathing suits."

The answer caused a blush to form on Téa's face, as she watched Atem walk away from her toward the water, slowly stripping off the remainder of his clothes. She watched him, licking her lips at the sight of his bare, well-toned body in the sunset as he waded into the water. His body, dripping with water after a few minutes, sparkled in the crimson rays as he swam around without a care in the world. He turned to her, waggling his finger and beckoning her into the sea. She smiled, drawing her seductive side out as she too made her way toward the sea, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor to reveal a black lace bra with matching panties. To Atem's pleasure, she wasn't done yet, unclipping the bra teasingly slow and removing it to reveal her gorgeous, plump breasts. The sight had Atem salivating, and wishing he had kept his boxers on while in the sea. She was just too…too…sexy. Not soon enough, she was standing beside him in the shallow water, her breasts and shoulders gleaming from the sea water coating them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and hearing her moan hotly as his throbbing erection pressed against her. God, he wanted her so badly.

"You know, when you tease me like you just did, it gets me a little worked up…"

He whispered, leaning in to plant hot kisses along her jaw and neck while his hand worked below the waterline. He listened to her moan hotly in his ear, gripping his shoulders tightly as he fought with himself to hold back the urge to go down on her there and then. He wanted her to enjoy what he was trying to do as much as he was.

"…and now I have to find a way to exert those frustrations."

Téa moaned with frustration, wishing that he would quit the teasing and satisfy her needs already. She felt her knees quaking, threatening to give way on her as pleasure surged through her veins. Her breathing shallowed and her eyes began to roll back as she felt his digits pulsing in and out and curling inside of her. After a few minutes, she felt the pleasurable friction cease, and a pair of arms slip around her waist. She opened her eyes slightly, still trying to gain control of her ragged breathing, to see Atem staring at her. His eyes were infected with passion, but lust was mixed in there too. It was a look that she adored. With a quick smirk, he hoisted her into the air, her calves resting on his thighs and her hands on his shoulders. She yelped in surprise at the gesture. Planting a quick kiss between her breasts, he trailed his tongue along her left breast, brushing the nipple as he went. He repeated the process on her right side, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders and her ragged breathing filling his ears. Boy, he was loving this. Feeling her squirm in pleasure as he showed her all the love he felt for her. Meanwhile, Téa's head was spinning, her body was covered in a film of sweat and a heat was smouldering in her core. She'd had enough of this teasing. Time to take control.

Through half lidded eyes, and with a quick smirk, she pushed against his body, shifting his balance and sending them both toppling into the water. A few seconds later, both surfaced, gasping for air and staring each other down. Téa couldn't help but smirk at him, shock glazing his eyes. Téa tilted her head, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes sweetly. Atem swiftly pulled her to his body, his arm pinned tightly around her waist. He brushed his lips along her neck once more, finishing at her ear and whispering to her.

"You want to play? Then let's play…"

He picked her up quickly, carrying her like a bride into the bedroom and almost through her onto the bed, quickly climbing over her and pinning her wrists to the mattress. She giggled at the gesture. She really had pushed him over the edge with her bid for dominance. Then she looked into his eyes, seeing deep passion lurking there. It made that heat in her core burn intensely.

. "Don't. Move…"

She trembled at the sternness in his voice, making her tense up slightly in his hold. He leant down, whispering to her.

"No holds tonight, my queen. I'm going to give you everything I have…"

She moaned as his lips and warm breath brushed against her ear, travelling down her neck as his fingers glided from her wrists to trace every curve of her body. She reeled in ecstasy at the feel of his strong, masculine, yet soft hands worshipping her, as if she were a deity. He stopped to squeeze her thighs gently, earning a heated moan, before putting his mouth to her entrance. Téa squirmed once more at the feeling of his warm breath on her and Atem gripped her hips to keep her still.

"My queen, I told you to stay still…"

She moaned, partly from anticipation and partly from the frustration. She relaxed slightly, allowing her breathing to regulate slightly. Moments later, she was hit by a tidal wave of bliss as she felt Atem's tongue pulsing in and out and making circling motions on the odd occasion. Her eyes rolled back, and moans erupted from her lips as she felt her walls start to pulse around his tongue. To her frustration, he stopped just before her pleasure was about to overtake her. He loomed over her, staring into her eyes and cupping her cheek.

"I love you so much."

Téa smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. Passion spread like wildfire through both their bodies as they continued to love each other with everything they had into the early hours of the morning. Soon they lay in the deep afterglow, Atem playing with Téa's chocolate brown locks while she traced little circles on his chest area.

"Wow…I didn't realise you had that much stamina?"

He chuckled, turning his gaze to her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead and using his other hand to stroke her hair gently.

"Well, we have had plenty of practice, now haven't we?"

She giggled, moving the stray hairs out of Atem's eyes. Nothing could make this moment they were sharing any better. She only wished that they could stay in this beautiful paradise forever. But alas, they only had a few days here, so they would just have to make the most out of them. She could think of a few ways to do that. With that thought present in her mind, she drifted off into a blissful sleep, clinging to the man she loved.

* * *

Téa panted, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead as she continued to follow Atem up the ridge. She had no idea why they were doing this, they were supposed to be relaxing for a bit. When did a long hike up a ridge become relaxing to Atem? He usually hated stuff like this! Why the sudden change of heart? She stopped for a moment, trying to catch her breath and looking ahead. Atem had stopped briefly, smiling at her encouragingly.

"We're almost there, just a little bit more to go."

He started off walking again, Téa following sluggishly behind. After another ten minutes or so, Téa finally felt the ground plateau beneath her feet as she approached what seemed to be the top of the ridge. She was greeted by Atem's waiting hand, which took and gave a light squeeze.

"Well, here we are…"

Téa watched as he turned his head northward, following his gaze. Her mouth gaped at the sight she saw. Ahead of her, a vast blanket of sparkling cerulean blue waves accompanied by the bright spotlight of the mid-morning rays warming their faces. She no longer cared about the ache in her legs from the long climb, she just cared about this incredible spectacle and enjoying it with her man.

"This is amazing…I never even knew this place was real!"

Atem watched her, smiling at her bright and happy state. He took her hand, joining her in gazing at the endless carpet of blue ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He took a deep breath, turning to smile at his girlfriend. She saw his eyes and knowing he was about to say something, waited in anticipation.

"Seto took me up here when I was a kid. It amazes me just as much now as it did the first time I lay eyes upon it. The endless ocean, the captivating horizon, the way the sun caresses the waves, giving them their gorgeous sparkle. Everything…"

Téa smiled, glad to see him enjoying a happy memory and grateful that he wanted to share such an incredible memory with her now. A few moments later, he let go of her hand, taking a deep breath and looking out to the horizon. Téa watched, her eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"You know, I only realised it the other day, but it's been four years, six months and two weeks exactly since we had our first kiss on that ice rink on Christmas Eve…"

Téa smiled, casting her mind back to that moment. She never thought she would find anyone who would care about her as much as Atem did. No matter what struggles they faced, he had never backed down or left her to face them alone. They had fought through thick and thin together, and come out even stronger as a couple each after each obstacle they knocked down. And Téa wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

"But that's not enough for me…"

She was pulled from her trance at the sound of those words. Atem's eyes locked onto hers as he turned to face her. He stepped forward so that he was mere inches from her face, giving her a soft smile and caressing her cheek.

"I want what we have to be like this. Unending like this ocean. I want to wake up beside you every morning until a take my final breath, sit in the garden and have picnics with lemonade during the summer and curl up by the fire with you during the winter months…"

He took a step back, getting down on one knee and pulling a black velvet box from his jean pocket. He held it out in front of her, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a small sapphire in the centre. Téa held a hand over her mouth, letting out a shocked gasp.

"Téa Gardner, you are the only woman in this world that I have ever loved like this. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, nor do I want to. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

Téa stood, shocked into silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Previously…**

" _Téa Gardner, you are the only woman in this world that I have ever loved like this. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, nor do I want to. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"_

* * *

Téa stood before the mirror, a wide smile plastered on her face. How far she had come in her life still amazed her thoroughly. Rewind six years and she remembered being a hard-faced, lonely girl who struggled to get by in every possible way. And now, after all that turmoil, she was ready to tie the knot with the man who had offered his hand to her all those years ago in the school hallway. She sighed happily, knowing that she could never forget the day he proposed.

 _Flashback._

" _You know, I only realised it the other day, but it's been four years, six months and two weeks exactly since we had our first kiss on that ice rink on Christmas Eve…"_

 _Téa smiled, casting her mind back to that moment. She never thought she would find anyone who would care about her as much as Atem did. No matter what struggles they faced, he had never backed down or left her to face them alone. They had fought through thick and thin together, and come out even stronger as a couple each after each obstacle they knocked down. And Téa wouldn't have changed a thing about it._

" _But that's not enough for me…"_

 _She was pulled from her trance at the sound of those words. Atem's eyes locked onto hers as she turned to face her. He stepped forward so that she was mere inches from her face, giving her a soft smile and caressing her cheek._

" _I want what we have to be like this. Unending like this ocean. I want to wake up beside you every morning until a take my final breath, sit in the garden and have picnics with lemonade during the summer and curl up by the fire with you during the winter months…"_

 _He took a step back, getting down on one knee and pulling a black velvet box from his jean pocket. He held it out in front of her, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a small sapphire in the centre. Téa held a hand over her mouth, letting out a shocked gasp._

" _Téa Gardner, you are the only woman in this world that I have ever loved like this. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, nor do I want to. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"_

 _Téa stood, shocked into silence. Atem had just asked for her hand! She couldn't believe, and most of all, she couldn't think of anything more perfect. To spend the rest of her life with the man she loved more than anything else in the world. Both her hands had clamped to her mouth as tears of joy began to spill from her eyes. She threw herself at him, surprising him and causing him to topple over onto his back. She planted kisses on both his cheeks, his forehead and finally on his lips._

" _Yes! Absolutely yes! Of course, I'll marry you!"_

 _Atem beamed, pulling them both up to their feet before grabbing Téa by the waist and spinning her round like a prince would do to a princess. The two of them giggled and laughed together, both ecstatic and full of love. This was the next chapter for them both, and neither of them could wait._

 _He put her down slowly, slipped the ring onto her finger and they shared a kiss as the sun rose behind them._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

A sigh of pure bliss left Téa's lips as she straightened out her attire, a white halter neck mermaid wedding gown with crystals decorating the bodice and a small white satin belt with a small diamond broach in the middle of it that sat at her natural waist. She, Mai and Vivian had taken her dress shopping the minute they heard about the proposal, and the minute Téa had seen that dress, both she and her friends had known that that would be the dress she would get married in. Rebecca had also insisted on planning her wedding, from the ceremony venue to the dress code and the colour code for the wedding.

Now, she was standing in the chapel where her mother got married to her father when she was 3 months pregnant with her. She grinned lightly at the irony of the situation. It saddened her slightly that her father couldn't walk her down the aisle in person, but as she raised her hand to touch the sapphire teardrop necklace that sat on her neck, she knew that her parents were right beside her in spirit, watching their little girl getting married. She recalled her promise made long ago.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Happy Birthday, Honey!"_

 _Téa squealed as they handed her one of her many presents, ripping through the wrapping paper and opening a small black box. Her eyes went wide at the sight. The box contained a short chained silver teardrop necklace with a dark blue jewel in the teardrop centre._

" _It's so pretty and sparkly!"_

" _You're father thought you would like it, and you are our little princess so you deserve the best present possible."_

 _Téa threw her arms around her parents, squeezing them tightly._

" _I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!"_

" _You're welcome, honey, just make sure you look after it, OK?"_

 _Téa nodded enthusiastically._

" _I will, mommy, I promise!"_

" _And you have to promise me something as well, darling…"_

 _Téa looked to her father curiously, who smiled and ruffled her hair._

"… _When you get married, promise me that you will wear this with your wedding dress, dear. Can you do that?"_

 _Téa smiled brightly, nodding once again and hugging the gift tightly to her chest._

" _I promise, daddy. Cross my heart and hope to die."_

 _Her father laughed, ruffling her hair once again. Téa then pulled away, looking at her father with eyes filled with curiosity._

" _Daddy, how do you know I will get married when I'm older? What if nobody ever loves me like that?"_

 _Her father smiled, eyes filled with warmth and cupped his seven-year-old daughter's cheek._

" _Because no one has a bigger heart than you, Téa. And certainly, no one could have more enchanting eyes than yours, my dear. Like big sparkling jewels, full of love, compassion and most of all, spirit."_

 _End of flashback._

* * *

She smiled, looking to the sky out of the small window, where a stream of sunlight spilt through into the room. The same room where her mother awaited her escort to the alter.

" _Mom, Dad, I hope you're proud of me, and of my choice of husband…"_

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Mrs Elliott, dressed in her Sunday best. She beamed at the young woman, clapping her hands together.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear! I can't believe how time flies. One minute I'm watching you dance around the garden in your tutu and now here you are, ready to get married."

Téa turned to her 'grandmother', hugging her tightly to her.

"Mrs Elliott, I don't think I've ever thanked you for everything you've done for me. You gave me a home, paid for my tuition and dance classes. You gave me a life. Without you, I don't know where I would be now…I just…Thank you so much, for everything."

Mrs Elliott squeezed her tightly.

"Darling, you have absolutely nothing to thank me for. When you were born, and before parents died, I promised them faithfully that should anything happen to them that I would take care of you until it was time for you to pave the way to your own future. I vowed that once again the day they died. So, my dear, this is just me following through on that promise."

Téa smiled at her. She couldn't have asked for anybody better to have helped raise her after her parents passed away. So caring, so wise, so full of life. Just like her own parents. Mrs Elliott smiled at her, taking her hands in hers and squeezing them lightly.

"Well, I think it's just about that time, darling. So, ready to get married?"

She smiled, picking up the bouquet and grasping it tightly in her hands. With one last look out the window, she turned to Mrs Elliott.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Mrs Elliott lowered the veil over her head, and the two women walked out of the room together.

* * *

Téa followed her escort out the back of the chapel and round to the front mahogany double doors at the front of the church. She sighed deeply, feeling the butterflies rise up and flutter in her stomach. She gripped Mrs Elliott's arm tightly, feeling her legs go jelly-like as the doors started to open.

"You'll be fine, Téa."

She smiled at her as the doors fully opened to reveal the church in its full glory. Violet and Sapphire-coloured ribbons decorated the pews and she saw her bridesmaids in their Navy blue dresses and White lily bouquets that matched her own. She watched all the guests rise in sync and gaze in her direction, but her eyes were only on one person in the room. Wearing a dark grey suit with a white lily pinned onto it, Atem turned towards her, his gaze locking on to her. Her breathing hitched in her throat and she swore that her heart rate had increased to the speed of sound. The organ blared out its tune and with a final deep breath, she began to walk slowly down the aisle.

Atem, meanwhile, was trying his best not to collapse. His heart had been thumping hard against his chest before Téa had walked through the door. Now, his heart felt as though it was about to break through his ribs and out of his chest. She walked towards him slowly, her eyes, though obscured by the veil, never leaving his own. So full of love, warmth, life. His saving grace, now walking toward him ready to make the biggest commitment any human could make, to him. And he couldn't have been happier to make the same commitment to her. The day she had said yes, he wished he could have frozen time right there and then, in the fondest moment ever shared between them. And when his family had found out, they couldn't have been more ecstatic, his father agreeing to pay for the entire thing. Rebecca had insisted on planning, of course, and Téa had thought it a fine idea, so he had no reason to argue. And here they were, about to be married. He felt his stomach twist with excitement. After what seemed like a millennium, his fiancé-no wife to be- finally reached the alter and was handed over to him by Mrs Elliott, who gave him a subtle wink. He blushed lightly, turning to face Téa, as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Atem Mutou and Téa Gardner in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who has any reason to object to the joining of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Only silence graced the room.

"Right then. I believe that the bride and groom have written their own vows to each other. The groom first, please."

Atem nodded, clearing his throat and looking at Téa.

"Téa Gardner, if I'm honest with you, there are no words worthy enough to describe you, but I found some that came close: beautiful, stunning, captivating and absolute perfection are just a few. But the best word I found to describe you was…admirable. Both you and our friends have seen you face challenges that not many can understand, but through it all, you never gave up, especially when it came to your dancing. Though I cannot completely guarantee our future together will be easy, I can guarantee you that I will be with you through all the challenges that we may face together and that I will never leave you. I will give you all the love I possess within me and no less. But most importantly, I will always do my best to make you smile."

The audience 'awwed' at the end of Atem's speech, but Téa felt on the verge of tears. She had no nerves anymore, instead, her heart swelled with joy. How was she lucky enough to deserve this man?

"Now, the bride's vows please."

Téa nodded, took a deep breath and looked to the man she loved.

"Atem, I…well, to be honest, I don't know what to say about you. You have so many amazing qualities that to stand here and list them all would take an eternity. I can tell you a few, though: your kindness, compassion, wisdom and your willingness to help others are just a few that I can think of. As for the promises you have made, there is only one thing I can say to them: you don't have to promise me any of those because I already know with all my heart that you will do all of those things, as will I. But since we are making vows, I will make this one to you: I will be there for you, care for you and never leave you, and I will never love another like you."

By this time, most of the guests, including the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in tears or whooping at the couple, to which the Bride and groom laughed.

"Right then. May we please have the rings?"

Rebecca nodded, picking up the cushion, walking to the couple and allowing them to take one each.

"Atem Mutou, do you take Téa Gardner to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

Atem looked to Téa

"Gladly. I love you, Téa Gardner."

He placed the golden band around her finger.

"And do you, Téa Gardner, take Atem Mutou to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Téa looked to Atem, smiling widely and placing the golden band around his finger.

"Without a doubt."

The priest smiled at the couple.

"Very well, then. It is now with the greatest pleasure that I declare that you are husband and wife. Atem, you may kiss the bride."

Atem took a step forward, lifting the veil up over Téa's head and looking into her eyes.

"Finally."

Téá laughed as he pulled her into a tight embrace and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The whole wedding party clapped, whistled, cat-called and cried. After a few moments, Atem pulled away from her, smiling widely while she grinned and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr and Mrs Mutou."

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle together and out the church. Outside, all the guests had lined up and were threw rise into the air as they walked to the wedding car. Just as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked outside, Téa turned around and prepared to throw the bouquet. She turned her back, tossing into the air and watching it fall into Rebecca's hands. Both she and Yugi blushed wildly, making the newlyweds laugh out loud. Together, the two climbed into the wedding car, sharing another kiss as it drove away from the church.

Later that night, Téa stood against the balcony staring into the clear night sky. The day had been perfect. She had married her man, had a million photos to look back on later, had her first dance with her husband and had danced the night away with her friends, husband and new in-laws. It had been bliss. As to why she was out on the balcony alone, she primarily wanted to cool down a bit, but now found herself thinking about her parents. A part of her was a bit sad that her parents couldn't be here, but a part of her somehow felt that they were with her today. Maybe it was the fact that she had married in the same church as her mother, or something else. Before she could think on it further, she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, Mrs Mutou."

She smiled, turning to face her husband. He cupped her cheek lightly, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"You look beautiful tonight. More beautiful than ever before."

She sighed contentedly, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes, looking right into his violet orbs.

"Téa, what's the matter?"

She blinked, turning away and leaning on the balcony once again.

"Nothing. Just a little tired."

She felt his hands snake around her petite waist and press a small kiss to her temple.

"I thought we made a deal a long time ago: no more lies. I know when my queen isn't happy."

She sighed, clasping her hands around his and leaning her head back on his shoulder. He really knew her too well.

"It may sound weird, but I feel like my parents are here somehow. I know that it's impossible, but I keep getting the feeling like they're right here holding my hand…"

Atem listened, feeling a needle of sadness pierce his heart. He knew something had been up when she had walked out to be alone, and now he felt bad for not thinking about it like that.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be. It's just a feeling, and I'm feeling better for talking about it. I don't relish the feeling, I just wish they could be here to see how happy I am."

He smiled, squeezing her waist tightly and planting another kiss, this time on her cheek. Gently moving his hands, he turned her so she was facing him.

"I'm glad because I couldn't be happier with anyone else if I tried."

He leant down, kissing her lips with so much passion she thought her heart was going to stop. After a few minutes, they broke apart with hot blushes on their faces. It was then that Atem remembered the necklace she had on. He had noticed it before and been curious since he'd never seen this piece of jewellery.

"How beautiful. How long have you had this, Téá?"

She looked down, holding the teardrop shape in her palm.

"My dad gave it to for my 5th birthday. I…"

She felt her face flush even more.

"…I kinda promised to wear it for my wedding day. He said he knew I would get married because I had a big heart and enchanting eyes."

Atem chuckled, pulling her against him and whispering in her ear.

"He couldn't have been more right, you know. Those two things are just one of the many reasons I adore you."

It was then that Téa felt a warm breeze pass by them. Her eyes went wide in realisation. She finally understood.

"He's here, Atem. They both are because I kept my promise to them. I can feel my mom and dad here. I thought I was just imagining it, but it's like when we were at the cemetery. I can feel their love."

Atem cupped her face, stroking her cheeks lightly and kissing her forehead.

"I can too."

They stood on the balcony together, watching the stars dance across the sky and basking in the warmth of the breeze. Téa smiled brightly as the breeze twirled around her chocolate brown locks.

 _"Mom, Dad...I love you both so much!"_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Téa sighed deeply as the rays of sun kissed her skin gently and the blades of grass caressed her legs and arms. Summer had always been her favourite time of the year since she had the opportunity to take a break from her growing dance career and could spend some time with her husband. It was true that dancing was her most favourite hobby and that she had always adored to get up on a stage and let the music move through her, but it could never provide her with as much warmth, love and serenity that her husband could give her without failure every day. She was snapped from her daydream by the sensation of muscular arms wrapping tightly around her waist and warm lips running feather like kisses down her neck, leaving tiny trails of fire.

"Mmm…careful…you know what that leads to, Atem…"

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck lightly.

"And that would be a bad thing, would it? As I recall, it is you who is used to set this fire…"

She giggled, turning around and capturing his lips with her own, drawing a contented sigh from him.

"You're correct. But there are other variables that I have to think about now…"

She inclined her head out toward their garden, making Atem turn his head in that direction. The sight brought a beaming smile to his face.

The small, delicate and lightly tanned hands that ran along the lily petals. The long, black hair that had one pin streak along the fringe that bobbed in the breeze as the wind strolled pass her. The high-pitched joy filled giggle that left her mouth when a butterfly landed on her nose and its wing beats tickled her. The deep, sapphire eyes that sparkled in the sun. Lilja-Akila. Their daughter.

The afternoon that Atem had been greeted at the door by his wife just six years ago had been filled with many surprises. She had come home early from her dance academy she had been teaching at since the students had finished exams, only then to tell him that she had been scouted by a sponsor during the practical examination when she performed a self-choreographed dance to _El beso del final_ from the film _Dirty Dancing_ 2 s a demonstration dance. The scout had been from one of the best dance associations in the entire country and had offered her a place in their business as a dancing coach if she passed her final examination. The scout had requested personally that the results be fast-tracked to Téa so that he could give her a definite decision as quickly as possible. When she had opened the paper and read aloud distinction to the scout and her teacher, the deal had been sealed. They had celebrated that night, with wine and a fancy meal they cooked together before they retreated to the bedroom for some more heated activities. It was after that that Atem had got the even bigger news. Téa was actually three months pregnant. He swore that he had practically fainted at the news, but fortunately managed to recover enough to grab her by her hips and whirl her around like a princess. His princess. The pregnancy had been long and hard, but from all of that struggle, came the little miracle that was playing by the Lilies at the foot of their garden. The irony of that never ceased to amaze them.

"I know what you mean, but wouldn't it be nice for our little Lilja to have a brother or sister to play with?"

He planted a slow, tantalising kiss along the curve between her neck and shoulder, making her lean her head back and release a deep sigh.

"Eww, mommy! Why is daddy sucking your throat like a vampire?!"

They snapped out of their bubble at the shout, seeing the look of sheer horror on the little one's face. They laughed in sync, getting up from their positions and moving to join their daughter at the bottom of the garden. Téa crouched down beside her, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"When you're older, my little warrior, you will understand the matter of love a little better…"

She flashed a mischievous look at Atem, who blinked in surprise.

"But, for now…"

She scooped up some water from the small pond behind her and flung into Atem's eyes, making him stumble back and fall over. Lilja laughed loudly, while Téa pushed her in the direction of the house.

"Quick! We have to run away from the scary vampire before he sucks our blood!"

Lilja ran up the garden with Téa, while Téa looked back and stuck her tongue out at Atem. He smirked, getting up and running after them. His voice changed to mimic the situation, going high-pitched and whiny.

"Foolish girls! You cannot escape a vampire that easily, I have become hungry and your delicious blood is now on the menu! Mwahaha!"

The three laughed and ran around the garden until their stomachs were sore and their legs ached. They lay together on the soft grass, panting like dogs and giggling like monkeys. Téa looked up to the sky, watching the clouds drift by and holding her daughter's delicate hand. No longer did pain plague her heart. Instead, joy sang through it every morning she rose out of bed. No longer did loneliness cloud her mind. Family and friends were the only things that infected her thoughts. Only love was now reflected behind these sapphire eyes.

FIN.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, folks! That's the end of my first fanfic! Loved every second of writing this and can't wait to do more. But now, a survey.**

 **What would you like to see me write in the future?**

 **A. Just long stories with plot.**

 **B. Just ONE/TWOSHOTS.**

 **C. Mostly long stories with plot and a few ONE/TWOSHOTS.**

 **D. Mostly ONE/TWOSHOTS with a few long stories with plot.**

 **Let me know in the reviews. A big thank you to all who stuck through this with me. Love you all. If you guys want to send me any fan art of this story or my 5DS story you can now do so using this email:**

 **blossom99fanfic (it's a gmail account.)**

 **Can't wait to see what you create!**


End file.
